


Windmill

by Anna_Hiwatari



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hiwatari/pseuds/Anna_Hiwatari
Summary: Zoro x Reader/OC story - high school AU.It's the new beginning, new school and new people. One encounter on the school rooftop could bring so much. But... Delinquent looking guy and a shy girl? How will that work out!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After finally deciding to come to AO3, I also decided to copy some of my fics from ff.net.  
> Windmill is the first one I'll try sharing here.  
> First chapter of this fic was posted on ff way back in 2013 and now I'm re-reading it, editing small mistakes and posting that edited version here.
> 
> Still, I'm not fluent in English so there might be some grammar mistakes. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Chapters will be posted every Wednesday and Sunday (until I catch up with the current chapter on ff.net).  
> Thank you for reading!

Fully grown _sakura_ trees that were proudly standing by the road looked like a nice and fluffy pink clouds. The petals of full bloomed _sakura_ danced on the warm spring wind as they slowly fell in front of many feet of new and fresh high school students that were taking that route to their new school. Every year, _sakura_ trees would greet new and old students wishing them good luck at the new beginnings.

Regardless of peaceful _sakura_ petals falling on the road, young students passed by in chatter or in a hurry, climbing up the slope that led to their school. Girls chatted about their new school uniforms and in their voices could be heard a tone of pride of their new looks. Old middle school sailor-like uniforms were now replaced with a nice two-button black blazer, short plaid red skirt and a tie with a match design. Boys didn't make a fuss about the new uniforms and just walked slowly, mostly chatting about a certain TV show that was on last night. But, they all really looked handsome in their nice and new blazers and ties.

First day of high school was the most stressful one for approximately all the fresh first year students. The large gate of prominent and new high school was open, ready for newcomers. Some students knew each other from their previous schools but there were always those who were the most nervous to enter the new and unknown ground all alone.

' _ Okay, I can do this! _ ', a certain girl thought, nodded and with courage in her heart stepped on the school ground.

She didn't know but once she got in, a large amount of older students started invading. And she wasn't the only victim - all the new students had to deal with invasion of the club members and their shouts for joining a club. The girl tried to avoid as many as possible but once she got out of the crowd, not only did she have a messy hair, but her hands were full of club flyers. She, realizing she's still alive and well, arranged the flyers, sighed, knowing that that's a process of every high school, and put that nice amount of papers in her bag. All that charade and worry seem to disappear at the entering ceremony and once all the students went back to their classrooms, a real thing began.

Every student would stand up and introduce themselves. There were shy but also proud girls, confident and loud boys. New class 1-B was assembled with many different people.

Not much was done on the first day – most of the people got to know each other, there were again those friends who knew each other from middle school, people who discovered things in common and immediately made groups and then there were those who only sat in their chairs, alone, reading, scribbling or just staring at one dot.

' _Great! New school and already alone...'_ , that certain girl that was attacked by invading clubs thought to herself sighing and resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Hey, Sana _-san!",_ a call of her name snapped her out of her thoughts. She lifted her head to the girl whose voice called her. There were actually two girls standing by her desk, smiling at her.

"Do I… know you?", she asked, looking at the both girls at the time. One of them formed a wide smile and leaned forward to her. She seemed somehow wild but nice. The other one kept smiling, acting formal like a princess.

"My name's Emi and this is Haruna", a 'wild' girl with brown short length hair spoke up to her. She was the one who called her name few moments ago. The other girl, Haruna, had a long wavy light brown hair with her bangs pinned back and a gentle-looking face. The confused Sana just nodded to her.

"Ah, sorry, I hope it's okay for me to call you by your first name", the wild-looking girl, Emi, backed off the desk and smiled nicely again, "After hearing the name of the middle school you were in, I finally remember that I know you. You probably don't know us, Haruna and I went to the same class while you were in a different one. We were all together in a choir but after some time you left. We heard that you had a surgery", Emi said, forming a sad face which Haruna followed.

"Yes… I had to quit and I'm sorry… I can't remember you two", Sana said but the two girls in front of her just smiled and continued talking to her until the chime was heard and they all went back to studying.

…

"So, how about joining the choir club?", Emi asked while she, Haruna and Sana took a same route back home.

"Ah, I don't know…", said Sana with a sad face, "I mean… I went to the doctor, he said I can sing again but I'm still afraid to try…", a pause came and none of the girls spoke up.

"Well… I guess it is okay. I won't force you to anything", Emi said, making Sana lift her head to her, "When you decide, just talk to me and I will make sure _senpai_ lets you join the club. Haruna and I would gladly want you in", they both smiled making Sana smile back softly at them.

"This is where we split, Sana _-chan._ See you tomorrow", Haruna said and while waving, went with Emi different way.

On her way home, Sana passed by the convenience store and her attention got an unusual and tall guy. He was leaning on the vending machine, looking at the drinks in it, seeing like he can't decide which one to take. She saw him on his side – he had a delinquent like eyes and he looked even scary while frowning at the cans behind the glass. But, her attention wasn't captured by his eyes… It was his hair that was unusual – green! She took a step to the side, gulped once and calmly passed the delinquent looking guy. After she thought she was at the safe distance from him she finally let out a sigh of relief to calm her racing heart.

' _ Oh god… I thought he was going to attack me… But, it's strange… I've been walking this road ever since I entered elementary school and I never saw him. I just hope he doesn't drag along his gang' _ , Sana almost felt like crying in fear.

…

At dinner, Sana talked about her first day at school because her Mom just wouldn't stop asking. Her parents were pleased that their daughter has made friends on a first day at school and encouraged her to keep up the good spirit. Sana's younger brother wanted attention too so he just started talking about his school day in the middle of conversation that parents had with his sister.

After the nice dinner and a relaxing bath, Sana just laid in her bed, thinking about her day at school. It didn't seem so special – many flyers from school clubs, two new friends that were surprisingly going to the same middle school as her and that delinquent guy. Suddenly a shiver went down her spine and she covered herself over the head.

' _ He really scared me, damn it! I don't want to experience that again' _ , she crawled in a ball and fell asleep faster than she expected.

…

Beeping alarm clock filled her ear and interrupted her dream but no matter how hard it was for Sana, she had to get up – it was a school day. After she had done her morning stuff and put on her still new and fresh school uniform, Sana went down to breakfast. Mom's toast with sunny-side-up was always so delicious and she wouldn't let her children out of the house before they finish it all. Luckily that Sana's school was somehow near so she didn't have to run. The breakfast was over and everyone went their own way.

_Sakura_ trees were once again greeting the hard working students that were nicely climbing the slope. On her way up, Sana met familiar faces from yesterday – Emi and Haruna called her name, making Sana stop and wait for them to walk together.

…

School was school – all studying and writing. The only free time that students were happy about was lunch time. Already, class divided into groups: popular guys, popular girls, shy ones, _otakus,_ sports people etc. Luckily for Sana, Haruna and Emi were with her, other ways she would be lost and alone as the shy and not-so-social girl she was.

"So, did you decide? Are you going to join the choir?", Emi asked Sana in the middle of their lunch.

"Emi _-chan,_ it's just a second day of school. You asked Sana _-chan_ that just yesterday", Haruna tried to scold Emi but her voice wasn't giving out the tone of anger no matter how hard she tried.

"Sorry", Emi apologized, realizing she made a mistake.

"Ah, no, it's okay… It'll probably take me some time to adjust to this school and gather up my courage. I still can't assure you that I'll join but once I have my decision, I'll let you know", Sana smiled, making Emi happy again.

The rest of the meal in the classroom went in Emi's jokes and laughs. The three girls were getting close.

…

And so, day after day, high school life became a nice routine for Sana. She made nice friends, not only with Emi and Haruna but with some other girls and boys from the class. But, her two closest friends seemed like sisters to her. They would always eat lunch together, walk home together, laugh and joke around together. Sana still hasn't decided on joining the choir club with Emi and Haruna and the club activities were already going. With that on, Sana's two friends couldn't stay and have lunch with her on some days. They had a practice during that break so Sana had to eat alone but she really didn't mind that because at the end of the day, her two best friends would always come back and walk home with her.

About a month and a half passed from the opening ceremony and another lunch break came. This time three friends ate together at their usual spot in the classroom – Sana's desk.

"Do you want to hear a rumor?", Emi whispered to her two friends. They were both staring curiously at her, waiting to hear the secret, "Maki, a popular girl from our class that is always a center of attention… I heard she already got a boyfriend", Haruna and Sana gasped at the secret but closed their mouths fast and went back to Emi. "Don't tell anyone. People say he's a delinquent from 1-D and whoever mocks Maki will get beaten by him. They also say he's super scary that you just can't look him straight in the eyes", she ended and they all sat back up straight.

Delinquent? Scary eyes? That seemed so familiar to Sana but she just could remember why…

"So, whatever you do, don't make contacts with Maki", Emi said and continued to eat her _bento._ Sana was starting to feel uneasy. She looked at Maki, popular girl with long hair who was surrounded by many girls. She was pretty and a delinquent guy just wouldn't suit her. Sana just couldn't imagine that kind of pairing but she just shrugged and went back to eating her home-made lunch box. She decided not to get herself involved with Maki at any cost!

…

Spring was unusually sunny and it was one of those days where Sana had to eat her lunch alone because her two friends had choir practice. She really wanted to spend her lunch time with them but she was still uneasy about singing. As it was a nice and sunny day outside, Sana wanted to try something different for her lunch break. As if something was calling for her, she went up the stairs and on the roof. No one was there and it was a peaceful place to have a nice and delicious meal.

' _ Away from the crowd and people… If I'm going to be alone for this lunch, this is a perfect place' _ , Sana thought and closed the door behind her.

As there were no benches or anything, she went and sat on the side of the roof entrance. She leaned to the wall and took a slight look at the fluffy clouds. A nice spring breeze was stronger on the roof but that only calmed her more. Sana opened her lunch box and enjoyed every bite at her new lunch spot. The roof seemed so perfect to her even though it was empty. But just because it was so empty and wide, Sana felt relaxed and free.

The door on the rooftop opened but a happy girl didn't notice that. She was too focused on the nice flavors that were like a fresh discovery to her. She was happy and enjoyed her meal, warm spring sun making it all more wonderful. But her happiness was cut by the shadow falling on her; someone blocked that warmth of the sun. She stopped her meal and looked up, almost choking on rice. A tall man was standing in front of her, his eyes piercing hers, making Sana froze in her place. She was filled with fear. After a couple of seconds she saw the guy more clearly. He didn't move, only frowned more at the poor girl who was in the middle of her lunch.

' _Tall… masculine… scary, narrow and delinquent-looking eyes… and… green hair!_ ', her own eyes widened as she remembered the night after her first school day. The guy standing in front of her… was the same scary guy in front of the convenience store!

"Oi!", he spoke up and Sana flinched, barely swallowing the rice she had in her mouth, "This is where I eat my lunch! You're sitting on my spot!", he growled, making Sana's blood freeze. The tone in his voice was scary, like he had a killing intent. He frowned, clenching his fist. Sana was scared to death. What will he do to her?

* * *

_~To be continued~_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Monster-like guy was firmly standing in front of Sana. She was looking up at him with pure fear in her eyes. The guy's frown went bigger and his face went darker in the shadow. The girl couldn't move a bit, no matter how strongly she wished to run away from the danger that was standing in front of her. Many scary and horrifying situations and images swarmed around her head and she couldn't shake them off.

"So, are you gonna move or not?!", the scary guy growled, making Sana flinch in fear.

"A-ah, y-yes, I'm so sorry… I didn't know someone was already eating here… I'm so sorry…", she somehow managed to utter those words and make her body move on a guy's question that seemed to her like a command. Sana moved to the side to make room for a scary guy to sit. As he was approaching her, she became even more afraid of him, moving more and more to the side. She somehow stood up, ready to ran away as fast as she could in the moment. She brushed her skirt and packed her lunch back.

"U-umm, I'm sorry but I… I have to go…", she said, wrapping her lunch box with unfinished food and slowly walking by the guy. He was sitting in her place, opening his lunch box, like nothing happened.

"Where do you think you're going?!", the scary green-haired guy suddenly asked, raising his voice and making Sana stop in her track. She slowly turned to him but he was just sitting there, ready to eat.

"U-umm… I'm really sorry… I'm just going to…", she said with her nervous and shaky voice.

"Wouldn't that be rude? Both to food and me", he said, holding up his _hashi_ and looking around his lunch box. Sana still stood still like a pole, little further away from him. He sighed and looked at her, "I just got here and you intend to run away. But, putting that aside, wouldn't it be rude to food? It would lose its taste if you stop your meal so sudden and go running around the place. That's rude. Respect what you're eating", he finished and went back to his own lunch. He picked a little bit of rice followed by a piece of nicely cooked omelet. Sana still didn't know what to do. The guy continued eating his delicious lunch while she was still standing there, getting nervous by the second.

"Will you sit down already?! The lunch break will be over when you decide what to do! Don't just stand there, it's annoying", the guy seemed really annoyed so not to make it worse, Sana did as he said and went back to sit down. Her legs were shaking while she was walking past him but with a little gulp she gathered her courage and sat down, far away from the dangerous boy. She opened her lunch box again and ate the rest of the food in silence, more nervous than ever.

' _ So, he goes to the same school as me? I never saw his before by the store and ever since that night, I didn't see him at all… So, why now? Where has he been all this time? Nah, on the second thought, I really don't want to know. After this lunch, I don't want to see him again! I would never guess that he would apply here… He seems so wild and…' _

"Hey", her thoughts were cut as the scary guy spoke up suddenly, making Sana flinch again, "You seem to flinch a lot. Are you okay?", he asked with unusually calm tone in his voice. Sana looked at him, starting to get scared again. She just nodded to his question, not daring herself to speak.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you… Why are you here?", he asked but Sana just looked at him confused, "Umm… I never saw you come to eat lunch here before… I'm used to be alone here so this is just really weird", he talked really calmly with no annoyance in his voice but there was still a little bit of fear in Sana.

"I-I'm sorry… I came for the first time here today… I usually have lunch in the classroom… I'm sorry", she apologized just so that dangerous looking guy won't get mad.

"Ah, I see…", was the only thing he said before continuing to eat, "So… you don't have friends to have lunch with."

"Hey, it's not that!", Sana raised her voice but quickly shut her mouth and stuffed it with food. The guy just looked at her once and went back to eat his food, "It's just that they have choir practice during lunch break and then I'm left alone…", Sana said, looking down at her half-eaten lunch.

"That's bullshit", the guy said with his mouth full of rice.

"Excuse me?", Sana was getting annoyed by his attitude.

"Lunch break is the time when everyone is free. You really think that they can get a nice practice while everyone is going around the school? Tough luck…", the guy seemed to be right but Sana didn't want to admit that.

Does that mean that Emi and Haruna are just lying to Sana?

"Those _'friends'_ of yours are lying to you. They just want to avoid you so that they can eat their lunch in _'peace'._ You are a distraction to them, that's why they're saying stuff like that.", he finished and took another big chomp of food.

Sana was trying not to, but she couldn't help but to believe in those words. It all made perfect sense to her – how can anyone practice with all the noise around? It's just impossible.

"Excuse me… but I really need to go now", Sana said, closing her empty lunch box. She stood up, fixed her skirt and went to the roof door. The guy didn't say a thing or stop her from leaving. Sana calmly, and without a word, went back to the classroom and sat in her seat. She was in doubt… she didn't know what to think of two of her friends.

' _ I don't know… I don't know him and I think I don't know Emi and Haruna as much as I think… What that guy said… it may be true but I don't want to believe in it!' _ , lots of different thoughts came to Sana's mind as the teacher entered the classroom and began with the class.

…

' _ I saw him once and I saw him now. It a really big surprise that he goes to the same school as I do but… He looks dangerous and wild but he can even speak with calm voice still… I don't think I can trust him. I can't trust him! I don't want to make any further contacts with him!' _ , Sana was lost in thoughts.

"Sana?... Sana?... Sana!", a familiar voice pulled Sana out off that pile of thoughts. It was Emi; she and Haruna were standing in front of Sana's desk with their bags in their hands, "It's time to go home", she said.

Sana looked around her – the classroom was empty.

"You were spacing out, and a lot. Is everything okay?", Emi asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I was just thinking about some stuff, nothing important", Sana said, putting the books in her bag. She stood up fixing her blazer.

"Hohoo, is it some boy?", Emi asked smiling cheeky, poking Sana with her elbow.

"N-No!", Sana blushed, moving to the side.

The other two girls laughed at it and with more jokes and laughs, three girls exited the school yard and went home on their usual route. Sana didn't want to believe that guy's words so she wanted to check it out herself but asking Emi and Haruna seemed damn hard. She walked behind the girls thinking what to say and what to ask.

"Say… Emi _-chan,_ Haruna _-san…",_ she started and the two girls turned to her, "Umm… W-where do you have your club practice?", Sana barely asked. The pause came up before any of her friends spoke up.

"Hmm… we're on fourth floor, where the music clubroom is too. We agreed with them to have the practice during lunch break and for them to practice after school. That way, we don't bother each other and we always have enough peace and quiet on the fourth floor", Haruna gave a nice and clear explanation.

"That's right! And if you join us, you will see how amazing it is there. So, what do you say?", Emi asked Sana, eager to know Sana's decision about her joining the choir club.

"Emi _-chan!",_ Haruna tried to raise her soft voice to scold Emi but it just didn't seem like an angry voice. But, Emi apologized to Sana and put down her smile, "But, Sana _-san,_ you could come to one of our practices and see for yourself. I don't want to force you to join but once you see how great and talented the rest of the choir members are, maybe that will help your decision. Is that okay with you?", Haruna said with her usual soft voice and nice and calm smile which relaxed Sana and calmed her thoughts. She agreed which made the other two girls happy. They continued their way home with smiles.

…

' _ It all makes sense. That guy was wrong! I wish I could see him and say that to his face. Making such a false statement… how dare he?! Ugh, I'm so annoyed now! Emi and Haruna aren't that kind of girls who would lie to friends. I have no reason to doubt in them!' _ , Sana thought while writing her homework that night. But, on the other hand, she really didn't want to see that guy. She didn't know his name but she didn't even want to know it. She only wanted to stay away from him because she never felt annoyed for a person like she did now for this guy.

…

Even though she didn't want to see him, the dangerous guy would appear wherever Sana went. She decided not to go to the rooftop anymore but she saw him everywhere – in the hallway, on the stairs, in the school yard, … Before their little encounter on the roof, Sana didn't even know he went to the same school as her, and now he just pops out everywhere she goes.

After his shameless statement about her friends, Sana found the green-haired guy extremely annoying and irritating. She didn't know his name but she was somehow saved as he didn't know hers either. She didn't want another worry in her life. But, no matter how much she tried to avoid him, they would always meet somewhere; it was like she attracted him by trying to avoid him. And if their eyes met, she would just turn her head away and continue her path.

Sana tried to focus on other stuff and leave the thoughts about the annoying guy out of her head. Schoolwork was the prior thing and it surely distracted her thoughts of that guy. She had to focus on the lecture and study so that she will get nice scores on the upcoming exams.

The lunch break came and Sana, as she promised to her friends, went with Emi and Haruna to see their choir practice. It was just as they said – the fourth floor was quiet and perfect for practicing music and singing.

…

Once the song was over, Sana was left speechless in her seat – she enjoyed every bit of the song and a beautiful mixture of talented voices. She missed being up there and supporting her choir mates with her voice but remembering the surgery she had, her courage to sing sank deeper. So, this time, she supported her friends as the audience.

"So, what do you think?, Emi asked Sana, turning her chair backwards to join her two friends for lunch. All the other girls formed their own groups for lunch.

"You were all fantastic. I really enjoyed the whole song", Sana answered all happy and excited.

"So, will you join the club? Huh?! Come on, please!", Emi insisted again.

"Emi _-chan!",_ Haruna tried to be angry and scold Emi again, making a cute frown on her princess-like face and it seemed to work again. Emi apologized to Sana and went to quietly eat her lunch.

"It's really okay, I understand – I want to sing too but… I'm just so afraid to try", Sana said, feeling gloomy but she suddenly remembered, "That's it! I'll ask my Mom to take me for one more check-up and if the doctor says it's 100% okay, I'll start practicing and join this club", a sudden happy sparkle in Sana's words sent a wave to Emi and Haruna and they became happy again, supporting Sana in her decision. "I would really want to sing again so let's hope it'll all be okay on the check-up."

"We're here for you, Sana _-chan",_ Haruna said, tapping Sana on the shoulder, "We're your friends and we'll support you", she winked.

"Haruna's right! Whatever the outcome if that check-up is, we'll still be friends and support you", Emi said, swallowing on her omelet.

…

The next day, Sana was absent from school. Her Mom agreed and took her to the doctor for another check-up. She also wanted to know if Sana's throat and her voice are ready for singing high notes again. The whole time in the waiting room, Sana thought about the choir proposal that the choir club president told her herself:

' _ We would love to have you here. New members are always welcome and I also heard what Emi-chan and Haruna-chan said about you being one of the best in your middle school choir club. I really hope you can join us.' _

The president's kind words roamed around Sana's head and she couldn't stop thinking about letting her voice free and plus, the thoughts about the choir and singing pushed away those annoying and persistent thoughts about that guy she met on the roof. She didn't saw him at the convenience store after coming home from school so she felt saved that she didn't have to see ' _his mug face_ '.

…

"Surgery of your throat was a year ago and I understand that you're still concerned but there's really no need to. You recovered nicely, Sana _-chan",_ Endo _-sensei,_ the doctor, smiled after performing a nice and detailed check on Sana's throat and vocal cords, "There won't be a need for any medications or further treatments. You had great results on your first check-up after the surgery so this confirms it – you can easily go back to singing and join the choir again. I see that you love and want to sing so just go for it", _sensei_ kept his smile on, encouraging Sana more and more.

Before leaving the office, Sana and her Mom bowed and thanked the doctor many times. Both of them, but mostly Sana, were grateful and happy that her throat recovered nicely.

"I trust Endo _-sensei_ but you shouldn't push yourself too hard right from the start", Sana's Mom said while they exited the hospital ground.

"I know. I haven't sang a single song for a year so it'll be weird for me to start from the small notes and first lessons but, I'm hoping that my friends will help me, once I join the choir club", Sana said happily. Her Mom smiled at her and they went to the car.

"I need to buy some food for dinner, so we need to go to the town before we go home", her Mom said and started the car.

They went to the big shopping district and while her Mom went shopping for food,Sana got a permission to look around. Plenty of shops displayed nice things and Sana could be around there the whole day, just looking around. But, there was one shop where she stopped and barely blinked at the shop window. It was a music store and it had a wonderful, new, shiny black acoustic guitar. That wonderful piece of work seemed like it was calling for Sana to take it in her hands and move its strings. Sana didn't just spend her school life in the choir, she loved music more than that – she played many instruments but decided on the guitar. Her own acoustic guitar was sitting in her closet for a whole year, ever since she stopped with the choir; she stopped playing and went to have a surgery. Ever since then, her sense of music seemed to be getting weaker and she didn't want to lose it completely – she loved music more than anything! Just by watching that displayed new guitar, Sana's fingers started moving on their own.

' _Hurry up… I want to hurry up and get home… I want to play..._ ', Sana thought and clenched her fists. She stopped wandering around the big shopping district and went to her Mom to help her with the groceries.

Back home, Sana went straight to her room and without any second thoughts pulled her almost forgotten guitar out of the closet. Large case seemed so nostalgic and gave her many chills.

"I missed you…", Sana whispered, slowly trailing her fingers over the black guitar case. She unzipped it quickly, revealing a nice and well treated, shiny acoustic guitar. Her heart started beating fast as she sat on her bed and carefully placed the guitar on her lap. One shiny tear slid down Sana's cheek like a pearl and fell on her guitar.

In the dark room, with only moonlight shining in through the open window, Sana sat on her bed with the shiny guitar in her hands. She was both excited and scared to start playing the marvelous instrument. She took a deep breath and moved her fingers over the tight strings. That one and simple move sent shivers over her spine but she gathered more of her courage and continued playing. Note after note, move after move, a song was formed. The playing continued and seemed so natural and once again Sana was introduced to a wonderful and magical world of music. She let out her voice even though she was afraid. The wonderful tune and Sana's voice mixed up perfectly. One more tear slid down her cheek once the song was over. Her playing and singing made up her mind. Sana finally decided what she wanted to do – she'll follow the path of music and trust its guide.

…

"Eeeeh?!", Emi and Haruna yelled at bowed Sana, right on the next day she came to school.

"T-the music club?", Emi repeated.

"I'm very sorry!", Sana apologized and bowed again. A little pause took place before Emi spoke up again.

"Well, I guess it's alright, after all you explained…", Emi said but Sana still stood bowed to them.

"Sana _-chan…",_ Haruna came to her placing her hand on Sana's shoulder making her raise her head, "We understand. You gave us a reasonable explanation and we think that it's alright for you to join a different club. I can see how deeply in love with music you are and you want to dedicate yourself fully to it. I perfectly understand. We understand. So, we'll support you from the sidelines. Just do your best!", she said, not letting down her usual calming smile.

"But, is it really okay?", Emi asked and Sana finally stood up straight, "You will stay after school so we won't be going back home together anymore…", Emi said putting on a worried face. Haruna and Sana followed and the atmosphere between the three friends became gloomy.

"I know that will happen but… I'm sorry…", Sana said with the sad face, realizing she won't be spending so much time with her friends.

"Well, cheer up! We're always there and we can hang out after school and club duties, right, Haruna?", Emi became energetic again, putting her arm around Sana's shoulders. Emi's energy and cheerful spirit would always change the sad mood to happy and joyful again. And, Sana knew that she didn't have to worry about a thing, her friends were a great support to her.

…

After all the classes ended, three friends had to part their ways on the school stairs.

"You sure you'll be okay?", Emi asked.

"Um, I filled the application and I'll go there now. I'm a little nervous but…", Sana blushed, holding a club application paper.

 _"Ganbare!",_ Emi shouted, wishing Sana good luck as she and Haruna exited the school building. Sana nodded and with determination in her heart went up the stairs and to the fourth floor where the music clubroom was.

The strong but nice melody could be heard all the way from the beginning of the fourth floor hallway. The members of the music club were practicing and as Sana came closer to the door of that room, she felt more nervous and uneasy. The live music continued to play and she couldn't dare to knock and open the door.

' _ Okay… you can do this… it's not like you're jumping off a bungee. It's just a simple knock on the door…', _ Sana thought, trying to encourage herself. She took a deep breath but just as she wanted to grab the door and slide it someone grabbed her, on the shoulder. A quiet yelp escaped her mouth and she turned around, not to face the person but to run away. She was surprised when she saw a girl, about her height, with short brown hair that was pulled up with a pair of hair clips. The girl looked at Sana confused.

"Do you need something?", she asked, making Sana flinch a little.

"Umm, I was just…", she switched from scared back to nervous and shy. She looked at her application paper and blushed. The girl looked at her with more confusion written on her face, "I want to join the music club but I'll just be interrupting their practice now…", she said, starting to wrinkle the poor paper in her hands.

"Oh, is that so?", the girl finally smiled and took the paper from Sana's hands, "Just come with me", the girl winked, took Sana's hand and slowly slid the music club door. The others who were playing didn't stop. The girl who held Sana's hand let go of it and went to another girl who played a red electric guitar. She whispered something to her ear which made the guitar girl command others to stop playing. After the music stopped, all the eyes were on Sana. That was the time she felt really under pressure and scared. The guitar girl took Sana's application paper from that other girl and read it. She smiled and looked at Sana.

"Bring her something to drink and somewhere to sit", guitar girl said and in just few moments two other girls did as said, "Sana _-san,_ I see you have an interesting application here. I am glad to welcome you to music club. I am the club president, Hinomiya Akemi, class 2-A", Sana's new club president and _senpai_ introduced the rest of the members to her. All of them were Sana upperclassmen. There were about 5 of them, all playing various instruments. They seemed like a rock band and the melody before surely belonged to that music style. The girl who stopped Sana at the entrance was the same year as Sana. She was a supporting member, in charge of the equipment. Her name was Misaki and it really suited her – she was smiling, beautiful and cheerful.

"Since this is your first day here, there's nothing you can do. You will, however, need to come tomorrow for some practice. We will equip one more guitar and you'll be ready. You also wrote that you sing so we'll test that out, okay?", the club president Akemi winked to Sana, encouraging her.

"Yes", Sana quickly responded ready to follow all the rules. The club members all seemed very nice and friendly so Sana didn't have to worry about anything. Akemi _-senpai_ told Sana that she and other 4 girls are part of the school band named " _ Sakura _ " and they practice for the school festival where they'll perform some of the songs they wrote.

"So, see you tomorrow after class", Akemi tapped Sana on the shoulder greeting her out. Sana bowed and went down the stairs.

' _ This is so exciting. Senpai made a band last year and they already have made some songs. Wah! I really want to start playing with them soon!' _ , Sana thought feeling happier than ever.

…

The next day, class 1-B had a geography lesson and they needed to bring the world map before the lesson starts.

"It's in 1-A! Are you okay on your own, Sana?", some boy from her class asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm in charge for it this time", she smiled and exited the classroom. She was feeling uneasy to go to a different class but she had to do it. But, before she even entered the classroom of 1-A someone bumped into her with a big scroll of the world map in his hands.

"Oh, sorry", a male voice that came from the other side. He let down the map to see who he hit.

 _'Blonde?',_ Sana thought looking at the boy.

"Hi, sorry, I haven't seen you there", he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it was me who was in your way. Please excuse me", Sana apologized and slightly bowed. She noticed that the boy continued looking at her, blushing slightly. She also blushed and moved her gaze away from him.

"A-ah, sorry. I'm standing at the door. Do you need to come in?", he asked, stepping to the side.

"Actually, I need the world map for the next geography lesson and they said it's in your class", Sana said, still feeling a little shy.

"Oh, really? Then, it's this that you need", the boy said looking at the scroll he was holding.

"Ah, thank you very much. I'll be taking it now", she said.

"Hehe, I was just about to return it to the teacher's office. Anyway… Do you need me to help you with it? It's somehow heavy and big…", the boy asked, looking up at the scrolled map.

"Ah, there's no need…", Sana started but the boy already made up him mind.

"I am here to help a lady in need. A lady such as yourself doesn't deserve to dirty her hands with this dusty old map. Now… Let's go!", he picked up the scroll again and smiled at Sana, "Oh, I almost forgot… My name's Sanji, and you are…"

"Oh, I'm Sana, from class 1-B, pleasure to meet you", she smiled at him, making poor blonde boy blush again.

He helped her bring in the map and hang it on the board. He smiled to her before leaving, making Sana smile back. She felt really great around Sanji and she was happy that she made another friend in this school.

…

After the classes were over, Sana again had to part with Emi and Haruna and go to the fourth school floor to meet up with her upperclassmen for her first day at the music club. On her way, Sana met Sanji, the blonde boy from class 1-A.

"Hey, Sana _-chan!_ I didn't think I'll meet you this soon. What are you up to?", he asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Hello. Same here, I never thought I would meet you here. I'm about to go to the music club, I only joined yesterday so it'll be my first day today. A-and you?", she asked, blushing a little.

"Wow, that's great! I would love to see and hear you play something. I'm in home economics. Sometimes, we have extra activities after school so I'm heading there now. And, your music clubroom is on fourth floor, just as where home economics is, only on the other side of the hallway. Aaah~ Akemi _-senpai_ loves the pastries I make for her and the other girls. I can't wait to bake some more for them. Of course, for Sana _-chan_ too", Sanji winked and smiled

"Really? That's great, I can't wait to try your creations. Then, we're going together to the fourth floor", she smiled but the happy atmosphere was cut by the loud engine roaring that came from the outside. Sana's smile dropped and she flinched. The window on the second floor was open so the noise was too loud. Somehow, Sana really wanted to check what was going on outside.

On the school ground, someone started his wild Harley motorcycle. That guy wore the school uniform but the more Sana looked at him, the more he seemed familiar. Her eyes widened as she finally recognized him.

' _Huh? Wh-what? Why? After all this time… after my mind finally settled, I see him again?_ ', she thought, still not believing.

"Tch, that idiot… trying to act all cool", Sanji said, looking outside over Sana's shoulder.

"Eh? You know him?", Sana looked at Sanji.

"Yeah… unfortunately… We went to the same middle school. I never thought that green-headed idiot would apply here. Is he stalking me or something?! Makes me all pissed off just thinking about it! And what is he trying to prove there anyways?! He's a first year and already comes to school with a bike? What an asshole!", Sanji cursed and went on, climbing up the stairs.

Sana went back and looked at the "green-headed idiot" who insulted her friends and acted like a jerk – he was putting his helmet on and roared the engine of his bike once again.

Suddenly, Sana remembered and turned back to Sanji who was already at the top of the stairs.

"Sanji _-san!_ Wh-what is that guy's name?!", she asked all the sudden. Sanji looked at her confusing and stepped down few steps.

"Moss-head? He's name's Zoro. Why do you ask?", Sanji said and Sana looked back at the biker.

She frowned at him, remembering his words at the rooftop. He pissed her off yet they went to the same high school…

The "green-headed idiot" fixed his school bag, roared the bike's engine once again and took off, making a big cloud of dust behind him. Sana's frown went bigger and no matter how bad he annoyed her, she needed to meet him and say few things.

' _ I can't wait to see you again… Zoro.' _

 

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	3. Chapter 3

It was just a merely beginning of June but the heat was unbelievable. Summer was officially going to begin in two weeks but people could already feel it – the weather was already summer-like. _Sakura_ had already blossomed and beautifully pink cherry petals, which were trees' spring clothes, were replaced with green leaves. Students of most schools also replaced their winter clothes and instead of long-sleeved blazers and shirts they wore nice and refreshing thin summer shirts and vests. But, not just the weather and school uniforms changed, the habits of students changed – the upcoming exams kept those busy young people indoors most of the time. Only about a month was left before the first term ends and that meant it was time for hard work.

"Ah…", a small sigh left young girl's mouth as she walked up the slope, on her way to school. _Sakura_ trees that were beautifully pink in April were now making such a nice and relaxing shade that was just so hard to resist. But, high school girls and boys don't have time to rest as long and their school bell rings. Sana looked at that thick shade but just left another sigh and continued her way up the slope. She was somehow happy that it was Friday, the last day of the week, but weekend meant nothing to her. She would either study or listen to her parents' lecture how she needs to have nice grades and in that case apply for some extra lessons aka cram school. She didn't want to go to any cram school so studying by herself alone in her room was the only option. Sana's grades were always average but now, more than ever, her parents wanted her to be a nice high school student with high marks in her report card. It's not like Sana wasn't trying, but high school was just harder than middle school, especially the first year.

Sana finally arrived to her school, replaced her shoes with the ones students wear indoors of the school and slowly went to her classroom that was luckily on the first floor so she didn't have to climb up the stairs. Her legs were already killing her from walking up the slope on such hot day so all she wanted is to sit at her desk and rest.

" _ 'Morning _ , Sana _-chan",_ Sana heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see the person. It was Sanji, always smiling and happy blonde guy from class 1-A, one class before Sana's.

" _ Good morning _ , Sanji _-san",_ Sana smiled, greeting Sanji politely, not wanting to show her exhaustion from the heat and walking. Sanji put on his school shoes and went along with Sana.

"Wow, it's really hot today…", he said pulling the collar on his shirt to cool himself a bit.

"Yeah… I would rather rest with some cold drink than go to school", Sana said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'll surely make some ice-cream at home economics today after school so Sana _-chan_ is welcome to stop by for some taste test", Sanji smiled and blushed a little.

"If I have some free time after club practice, I'll surely come", Sana smiled back.

"It doesn't matter, I'll wait for you", Sanji didn't let down his smile but blushed slightly more, "Oh, this is where we part. Well, see you after school, Sana _-chan",_ he said when both of them arrived in front of Sana's classroom door. Sana waved at silly and happy Sanji as he ran to his classroom, meeting with some friends on the way there.

"Ho-hoo, what is that?", sudden voice made Sana flinch in her place. She immediately turned and met with Emi and Haruna, her friends and classmates.

"W-what is _'what'?",_ Sana started blushing but Emi's smile widen as she came closer to Sana's face.

"You're talking to 1-A boy, and we all know that class A is the most popular one yet… you seem so close, hmmm?", Emi came even closer to Sana's face, making the girl take a step back.

"W-we're just friends… h-honestly…", Sana blushed because she knew what Emi was applying to. She didn't need to lie to her friends - Sanji was just a friend to her. But, Emi still stared like she wanted to read Sana's soul from her eyes.

"Oh well… if you say so, then it must be it", Emi finally backed off so that Sana could properly breathe and calm her racing heart.

Three girls went in the classroom and soon after the chime announced the start of another school day as the first class for the day began.

…

"Hahaha, I saw that soda commercial last night and I couldn't stop laughing", Emi said, starting her lunch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That ' _soap opera sensei'_ was hilarious", Sana added.

"But, I wouldn't like to have that ' _salesman sensei_ ' as our math teacher. He talks too fast, although it's funny", Haruna said which made all three girls laugh.

"A-and then in the end, the principal!", Emi couldn't stop laughing.

"Haha, he was the football referee right? He said there will be no summer vacation…", Sana said and suddenly the atmosphere became very gloomy, "I wouldn't like to go to that school…"

"Mah, it's just a commercial, cheer up. Our summer vacation will come right after the exams", a cheerful Emi brought more negativity to the group so the three continued to eat in silence.

"But, hey! Since the exams are coming, why don't we all study together? It'll be easier for all of us", Emi made a comeback, suggesting a nice idea. After all, Sana's parents want her to score high so help from her friends would be great.

"I will ask my parents but I think it will be all right for me", Haruna smiled.

"So, what about you, Sana?", Emi asked, really hyped because of her idea.

"I will also ask my parents. I would love to study with you guys", she also smiled, feeling a little unsure. All Sana hoped for is that her parents allow her to study with friends.

"So, aside of studying, how is it going with the music club?", Emi asked Sana again, putting a piece of rice omelet in her mouth.

"So far it's great! I'm having so much fun playing with them and, if I'm not mistaking, it's already been a week and a half since I've joined so everything is very nice there. Most of the members are older than me so I'm learning some stuff there too", Sana smiled, feeling really happy she joined that club.

"Well, since the exams are coming, our choir club doesn't have much practice but you seem to be staying after school almost every day. Is it really okay there?", Emi asked Sana, obviously worried about her.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm managing everything and all the _senpai_ are helping me. No need to worry, let's eat", Sana said, taking her little octopus-like wiener with some rice.

The three girls talked about that soda commercial again, laughing and leaving aside all the thoughts about exams and school clubs that were bothering them.

…

Sun was making its way to the west and the temperature slowly started to drop. But, it was still pretty warm, temperature more than average for the beginning of June. A nice and orange dusk sky was slowly forming as the classes in high schools were carefully ending.

The last class came to an end with more reminders from the teacher about the exams. Sana and her two friends needed to part once again as she was heading to her music clubroom. As usual, she met Sanji on her way up the stairs. The two talked and laughed but once they reached the opened window on the stairs to the second floor, Sana had to peek outside. It's been a week and a half since she first heard that loud motorcycle engine and since then she haven't seen that "annoying green-headed idiot" as Sanji often called him. She really wanted to see him and tell him everything that was on her mind but Zoro just didn't appear in front of her as he used to. Sana often wondered what happened to him but soon as she noticed she's been thinking about him too much, she would shake her head and move on. Sanji, however, would always notice that action but would never ask or say anything to Sana. She also didn't say a thing about Zoro but she was surely obvious.

Sana backed from the window as, once again, she didn't see or hear Zoro. Thought about him possibly transferring schools bugged her and that feeling wasn't pleasant. She quickly shook of those thoughts and smiled to Sanji.

" _ I'm sorry _ , Sanji _-san,_ we should hurry and go up", she tried to hide her behavior and Sanji, the nice guy he always was, smiled back at her and hurried behind Sana, up the stairs.

"Sana _-chan,_ don't forget", Sanji said as they finally reached the fourth floor, "I'll be waiting for you with nice ice-cream, just like I promised this morning. When you finish with practice, just stop by my clubroom."

"Okay, I'll make sure to finish with practice quickly. I can't wait to try that delicious ice-cream", Sana smiled and the two parted in the middle of the hallway of the high school's fourth floor. Suddenly, Sana stopped and took a step back. Sanji already left to his clubroom but something was calling for her to stop and look up the stairs that were leading to the roof. She looked up, her heart thumping rapidly but she couldn't make a step. She swore to herself and Zoro that she would never go back up; that wasn't a place for her.

So, with that thought Sana sighed and continued her way to the music clubroom. In there, her upperclassmen were waiting, fixing their instruments and ready to play another of their songs.

…

" _ Otsukaresama deshita! _ ", all the members of the music club said it together as Sana put her practice guitar in the locker and was about to leave.

" _ Otsukaresama _ . Well, see you in Monday", Sana said slightly bowing to her music club friends before she left the clubroom, " _ And now _ … it's time for Sanji's delicious ice-cream", Sana giggled to herself at the thought, happy she will eat some delicious and refreshing desert. But, once again, out of nowhere, she stopped before the stairs that lead to the school rooftop. She again stared up the stairs and at the roof door, feeling kind of anxious. She had mixed feeling trapped in her heart – she wanted to go there because it was a wonderful and peaceful place and she didn't because she promised she will never put her foot there. And, with that feeling of anxiety she went down the hallway, to Sanji's home economics clubroom.

" _ Excuse me _ …", Sana said while sliding the door of the room. She was afraid to go in by herself but once she saw that only Sanji was there, she felt relieved. He noticed her immediately.

"Oh, welcome, Sana _-chan._ I was just cleaning these dishes… It's my turn today", as usual, Sanji put on his cheerful and happy smile on making Sana smile at him too. "I was lucky; today we had to make some deserts so I made a nice and delicious ice-cream cup just for you", he said washing the last bowl. "Please sit, I'll be right there with you", he added, trying to hurry up with the dish washing and join Sana.

"It's really nice in here. This clubroom is really big compared to ours; with all these tables, sinks, stoves and the rest…", Sana said, looking around the big classroom of home economics.

"Yeah, it's large but… there aren't so many interested people so it's really a waste of all this space. Anyways, one of my _senpai_ made a super delicious parfait. Ah, I wish you were here to try it. But, I bet my ice-cream cup tastes better", Sanji said wiping his hands and heading to the big fridge, "I don't know what flavor you like the most so I went guessing and…", he opened the freezer and pulled out a large ice-cream cup with many elements on it, "… and mixed up some of things that came to my mind. I won't tell you what it has, I'll let you enjoy", Sanji said, putting the large ice-cream cup in front of Sana. She was amazed! It had so many things – strawberries, sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and many ice-cream balls.

"Sanji _-san…_ this looks amazing. And I bet it tastes like that as well."

"I'll let you judge it", Sanji smiled, handing Sana the spoon for her ice-cream.

And it was amazing! The taste was incredible – vanilla ice-cream never tasted like this. It was like a dream – so light, refreshing and wonderful. It just couldn't be described with words.

"Is this biscuit flavor? Before that one was vanilla, right?", Sana asked but Sanji only shrugged and smiled. The girl enjoyed her amazing refreshment and it was all she needed in the moment and after such a long and hot day. "Sanji _-san,_ this is really amazing, just a thing to cool me down", Sana added enjoying the wonderful desert in her hands. Sanji was more than happy about her. Her smile and words made him happy and showed him that he did an amazing job by pleasing the wonderful lady. But, there was one thought that bothered him so much that his happy smile disappeared. However, he didn't want to interrupt Sana in her meal so he put back on his smile and stayed until she finished eating.

…

"That was truly delicious and amazing. Thank you so much, Sanji-san", Sana said putting the spoon in the empty cup, "It's too bad I had to eat all that by myself…"

"Hehe, I already said it – I ate while the others were here, this one was just for you", he smiled washing the cup and the spoon.

"A-ah, the sun is setting… It reminds me how much time we spent in school… and by the time we get home, it's already time for dinner… what a waste…", Sana said, leaning to the opened window. The nice and warm breeze hit her face, calming her feelings.

"Hey… Sana _-chan…",_ Sanji's tone was different than usual, making Sana look at him. He had worry written all over his face. That nice and calming smile was nowhere to be found, "That time when you found out about that green-head's name and when I asked you why did you ask for it… you told me that it was nothing and that you were just curious because he looks so stupid and all but… I know, it's been a while but I just can't stop wondering…", he looked up, straight into Sana's eyes making her gulp and her heart to start racing, "Are you, maybe, in love with Zoro?", well, that came out of nowhere and shocked Sana like a lightning.

"Eh?", was all Sana could say at the moment but after few seconds she came back, "Ah, Sanji _-san…_ why do you ask something like that? I… why would I fall in love with him? He's…"

"Well, every day we go to our club rooms you look out of the window to see him. Ever since he boasted of with his bike like a biggest jerk… ever since then you've been looking outside of the window…", he slowly silenced and looked down again.

"Sanji _-san…",_ Sana's soft voice made him look up at her again. She smiled, showing him that he doesn't need to worry, "It's the opposite, really", she said and leaned to the window, looking at the empty schoolyard, "I haven't told you the whole thing back then, I'm sorry, but… all I said was true. Yes, I was interested in his name and not because I like him. In fact, I hate him", she clenched her fists still looking outside, "He's probably not aware of it, but he hurt me… He suddenly came out of nowhere, disturbed my lunch and said mean things about my friends who he doesn't even know. He said they were liars and that they purposely avoid me and that hurt me; I started doubting in the two girls who I loved very much. I learned the truth and he was wrong! Ever since then, I wanted to meet up with him and tell him everything I want. I may look shy and fragile but for friends, I'm ready to do anything and I don't go easy on anyone who insults them", Sana frowned, remembering all Zoro said to her on the rooftop, "I don't care if he looks like a delinquent, with that big frown of his and scary eyes, I'll say what I want and finally give him the piece of my mind", she turned to Sanji, who looked really surprised and smiled to him, "That's why I looked out of the window for him. But, ever since then, I haven't seen him around the school…"

Sanji didn't say a thing; he just sighed, obviously relieved of doubts, and leaned to the wall with hands in his pockets. Few moments after, a janitor opened the door and yelled at the two. Sanji and Sana quickly picked their things, deeply apologized and ran out of the school laughing.

"Hahaha, he really seemed pissed off", Sanji said, running on the side walk.

"Yeah. But, I really lost the track of time. Hope he won't report us to the teachers", Sana laughed, running next to the boy.

"Haha, yeah. We're now rebellions, staying in the school late after classes ended. Ah, crap!", Sanji suddenly stopped, making Sana stop too, "I forgot my bicycle in school. I'm sorry, I need to go back. Will you be alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go on by myself. My parents are probably worried so I'll run. You go on ahead", Sana replied.

"Ah, no. I can't let you go home by yourself. It's already dark and you may run into some dangerous people on the way. Wait here, I'll be right back!", with that said, Sanji ran back to school and some minutes after came back riding his bicycle. The two took off into the dark and on the way to Sana's house with her leading the way. They didn't talk and for Sana… well, she felt really comfortable and safe by Sanji. She looked at his back – it was strong and wide and his blonde hair waved on the wind making the view unusual yet wonderful. Suddenly, Sana flinched out of her thoughts, noticing that her cheeks became warmer and her palms sweaty.

' _ Am I blushing for Sanji? Do I…' _

"We're here", Sanji stopped the cycling and looked at Sana. Her instructions led them perfectly to her house.

"A-ah, thank you so much, Sanji _-san",_ she jumped off the back seat, bowing to him.

"Aaah, that _–san_ sounds so harsh and serious. 'Sanji' would be just fine", Sanji said smiling.

"Well, goodnight, Sanji… _-kun?",_ Sana said shyly.

"Hehe, we'll work on that. Goodnight, Sana _-chan._ See you on Monday", he waved and took off down the street.

Back home, Sana had to defend herself for being late with excuses such as having some club activities and such. On the other hand, her parents agreed and let her study with Emi and Haruna, believing that would make her grades higher and her exams easier. Before sleep, her mind was filled with many things but mostly about the blonde boy from class 1-A.

' _ Is that a bad thing?' _ , Sana thought and closed her eyes, blushing to the thoughts of the blonde boy before falling asleep.

…

Like said, the weekend wasn't relaxing for high school students. It was a perfect time for studying and because Sana's parents agreed to let her study with her friends, she phoned them and they agreed on studying at Haruna's place.

There, Sana stood amazed in front of the large gate of Haruna's house. Emi wasn't surprised but entertained at Sana's face. Emi led the way once the gates opened and in front of the house door a nice and polite butler awaited the girls. He brought them to the study, a big room where Haruna awaited for them. It took quite some time for Sana to get used to the rich and large house but many reminders from Emi made her focus more on the books and solving math problems.

They studied until lunch, had a great and rich meal and went back to study more. Well, that "study" after lunch turned more into fun and jokes than actually learning stuff. It all lasted until the early night. When the sun set and street lights went on, it was time for Emi and Sana to go home and end their little fun for the day.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?", Haruna asked Sana on the doorstep.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. I also need to stop by the convenience store for some stuff", she smiled but Haruna still worried.

"If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen, okay? I'll hurry home and call you that I safely arrived. So, don't worry", Sana tried to encourage her friend more and make her believe in her words.

"Oh, okay… But, please call", Haruna insisted and Sana nodded. They all parted there and each went their own way.

' _ Aaah, I really had so much fun today. Being with friends is so fun and makes me really happy. And wow, that was a large house! I almost got lost on my way to the bathroom', _ Sana giggled to her thoughts on her way through the park.

There were still people around, enjoying the nice warm night and having a great time by the park fountain. Sana's mind was full of different formulas and combinations, foreign words and phrases. She only wanted to get back home and take a nice and relaxing bath. The warm night breeze seemed to relax her but she was still feeling the pressure of all those things she needed to memorize. Instead of thinking about school exams, Sana started humming her favorite song to put away those pressuring thoughts.

Humming happily calming melody, Sana didn't notice the danger that was approaching her. On the crossroad that was leading to her home a motorcycle came rushing her way at full speed!

"Watch out!", the driver yelled, making Sana jump in surprise and fear. The hard and piercing noise of the tires screeching filled the whole road as the driver tried to avoid hitting the girl. However, the fast motorbike bumped into her, pushing her down. The hit wasn't hard for her as the driver steered quickly to the side and went falling hard and sliding heavily with the bike right into the trashcans and other rubbish on the side of the road. Sana watched the whole thing in fear but the heavy pain in her knee took her attention. It wasn't bleeding but the spot where the bike hit her really hurt. For a moment, Sana forgot all about that pain in the knee, stood up and rushed to the driver who was lying covered in the pile of rubbish with bags of trash scattered all over the place. She noticed he was wearing a helmet so she was somehow relieved.

"Sir, are you all right?", she yelled but no response came back. A dull grunt came when she started moving the trash bags off the guy. He shook his head and slowly took off his helmet.

"Are you hurt anywhere?", Sana asked another question but the guy stayed silent. Because of the dark, she couldn't see his face clearly. Moving the other bags away from the man's body, Sana noticed that his leg was bleeding fast.

' _It_ _must be from the sliding. His pants are all torn on that side_ ', she thought and quickly took her bag to search for something that will help the injured man. She took a piece of fabric from her bag and quickly wrapped around his big wound.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!", the guy growled, making Sana flinch at his familiar voice. She took a step back, making the street light behind her light on the biker's face. Her eyes widened in surprise – it was that same delinquent-looking, green-headed idiot she hated.

"... it's you…", he said frowning and looking at Sana's face. She took another step back, frowning herself.

"And then, it's you…", she said with the same tone he had. The sparkles of annoyance and hate could be felt between the two. After few moments of exchanging the mean looks, Sana went back and started wrapping the cloth around his leg again.

"H-hey, what are you doing?! Stop that!", he tried to push her away but Sana didn't want to give up.

"Wrapping this around your wound, as you can see. We need to stop the bleeding", she said, fully focused on her job.

"W-what?"

"Are you stupid or something?! I'm helping you. If you want to bleed out and die, just say and I'll stop", Sana was more arrogant than ever. She hated the guy but she would never back from the person in trouble, no matter if he's a friend or an enemy.

"That's… a scarf?", he asked, giving up on the arguing and struggling.

"Yeah… my grandma gave it to me and I always carry it with me as a good luck charm. Right now, it saved my life", she said, not taking her eyes of the wounded leg.

"Yeah but I could swear that the bike hit you. And also, you'll dirty it with the blood", he said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it; it's not a dangerous wound and also, it'll wash, it's cotton", she said finishing the treatment and tapping the wrapped scarf. The guy flinched in pain and somehow stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?", he asked, picking up his motorcycle.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll maybe have just a bruise and that's it", Sana smiled, ready to go home. But, soon as she made a couple of steps the pain in her leg came back, making her fall on her knees again.

"See. You're not fine", he said with cold tone.

"I will be fine. I just stepped wrong. After some rest, I'll get up again", she didn't want his pity.

"No, you're not fine. Look, you're bleeding", and it was right – Sana's wound opened, her knee was bleeding.

"It's probably just a scratch from the fall. I'll clean it when I get home. You go now, I'll be fine", she said and a pause came up. Nobody moved and the annoying guy still stood behind her, looking down on her.

"I'm taking you to my house, it's near. You will treat your wound there so that it won't get infected", he said so bold and determined.

"What?! Are you insane?! I won't just go to your house because you say so! Go away!", Sana was seriously starting to get annoyed but the guy didn't want to change his mind.

"I'll treat your wound quickly", he said with no change of tone in his voice.

"I said I'll be okay! Think about yourself! You're in worse state than me!", Sana was still facing him with her back. She didn't want to look at him, his face pissed her off.

"Okay, then, who's the one on their knees at the moment?", Sana finally looked at him, frowning big. He kept a straight face and it annoyed Sana to hell! He came to her, took her around the waist with just one hand and placed her on his bike, "You'll contact your parents later. Right now, we need to treat that."

"H-hey! Who gave you the permission to do this? I want to get down!", she struggled but he didn't let her off the bike.

"My house is right there, we'll arrive quickly. Just sit tight", he ignored Sana completely.

' _ What a stubborn and annoying guy! That's why I hate him, stupid liar!' _ , Sana thought, boiling inside. She looked down and noticed that her scarf that was wrapped around the guy's leg was completely soaked with blood, just like the pants' fabric below it.

"And what about you? You're really hurt more than me, you should—"

"I'll be fine. I'm not that weak to worry about a little scratch on the leg."

"Scratch?! The bleeding won't stop!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine", he turned to her and smiled. It was the smile Sana would never expect from a mean-looking guy such as himself. Sana felt a blush forming on her cheeks and she quickly turned her head away.

…

"I'm home!", he yelled sliding the door of a little house near that convenience store.

" _ Excuse me _ ...", Sana whispered, embarrassed for entering the unknown house. The annoying biker showed her way to follow him up the stairs.

"Now, this is my room, make yourself comfortable while I go and find the first aid kit", he said, opening the door to a nicely arranged and clean room. It was hard to believe it was a guy's room. Everything was on its place and well arranged. Sana sat on the bed, putting her bag beside her. She blushed – it was her first time in a guy's room and the feeling about it suffocated her. After few minutes the annoying green-head came back with the aid kit and knelled before Sana.

"Okay, show me the wound", he said but Sana frowned again and moved her leg away. He looked at her confused.

"Isn't it a bit rude?", she said but that only made him more confused, "Inviting the girl to your home before even knowing her name? Isn't that rude and really strange?"

"Well, you go to the same school as me so…", he said but Sana only frowned more, "Aah,  _ I see _ … The name's Zoro, class 1-D. And you are?", he was trying to be polite but it was totally wrong. She already knew his name but wanted it to hear from him directly.

"I'm Sana, from class 1-B", she said, relaxing her face a bit but she remembered and got angry again, "I need to tell you something and I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time!", she almost yelled but made Zoro more interested in what she's about to say. "You were wrong! That time on the rooftop, you said that my friends are lying to me and are avoiding me, leaving me to eat lunch by myself, making excuses that they need to practice with the choir. Well, guess what?! I went to their practice and they actually do that! They are not lying and not avoiding me. How dare you state such thing?! You don't even know them and nothing gives you the right to talk about them like that!", Sana couldn't keep it calm; she yelled at Zoro, letting it all out. She was annoyed and pissed at him! Zoro only looked her with a surprised face and wide eyes, unable to say a thing. After few moments of shock, he sighed and sat straight.

"I'm sorry", he said bowing.

"What?", now it was Sana who was surprised.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things that obviously weren't my business. I'm sorry I insulted you and your friends", he bowed again but sat back up quickly.

"That's it?"

"Huh?! Oi, what do you want from me?! I apologized properly! It was stupid of me to say such stuff, okay? What? Do you want me to do a head stand or something?!", he yelled, obviously pissed off. Sana sighed and relaxed, "Hey,", he spoke up, making Sana look at him, "that time on the roof… You haven't told me your name…"

"I just did! 5 minutes ago! What are you? An ape?", she yelled again but her annoyance was interrupted by the knock on the door. A tall girl with shoulder-length black hair came in.

"Oh, sorry, I heard some yelling but I didn't know you had… ' _ company' _ ", she smiled cheeky, looking at Sana.

"Get out of here, you annoying woman!", Zoro yelled, throwing a slipped at the girl.

"Well, introduce us", the girl plead, not intending to leave the room. Zoro sighed and looked at Sana.

"This annoying brat is Kuina, my cousin; and this is…", he already forgot Sana's name which made her eye twitch.

"Sana!", she yelled at him.

"Yeah, Sana. So, that's it, you two know each other, bye!", he was constantly trying to get rid of his cousin but she didn't want to leave.

"So, for how long were you two been dating?", she asked still clinging on the door.

"We're not dating!", Zoro and Sana yelled at the same time, making Kuina smile even more.

"Ho-ho~ so in synch... I'll leave you two to be all lovey-dovey now. Oh, and Zoro… don't call me a brat, I'm older than you. Bye bye, Sana _-chan."_

"Get lost!", Zoro threw another slipped which hit the door right when Kuina closed it. Sana could notice a little blush forming on his cheeks making Zoro look… cute. "Geez, she's so annoying", Zoro said and without a warning pulled Sana's leg up to see the wound. He took some alcohol and gauze to clean the wound.

"So, you're living with your cousin?", Sana asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, I moved to this town for school. She's so annoying, a real pain in the ass but I have to bear with it", he pushed the wound a bit harder, making Sana flinch, "Sorry…", he said and finished the treatment putting on the band aid.

"Now it's your turn", Sana said, looking at Zoro's leg which he was trying to hide.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You better go home, your parents are probably worried", he said and Sana took her cell phone out of her bag and dialed.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah, I'll be home a little bit late. I still have to solve a couple of math problems Haruka _-chan_ gave me. I'll be home in about 20 minutes… okay? Right…. Bye!", she hung up and looked at Zoro, "Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you. I don't want to get in trouble, okay? Now… show me your wound", she had a demanding look in her eyes which made Zoro to give up and do as said. He sat on the floor, pulling out the leg that was injured.

"Oh god, look at this! It's all soaked in blood!", Sana gasped at the mere look at her lucky scarf.

"It was you who decided to put your good luck charm over around the leg", Zoro said.

"I'm not talking about that, it'll wash but look at the wound… it won't stop bleeding", she was afraid.

"Haha, it looks like I hit an artery", Zoro laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter! This is very bad!", Sana pushed him to lean on the wardrobe and unwrapped the bloody scarf. She took alcohol, cleaned the wound, found some balms and treated Zoro's wound.

"Your scarf is all ruined", he said.

"Shut up! What's more important – some stupid scarf or a person's life?!", Sana yelled, making Zoro shut up for good. The wound was open and indeed, it hit a vein but it wasn't too bad, he wouldn't need any stitches. So, she just put on a treating balm to help the wound heal faster and wrapped the bandage over it. The whole time Zoro's leg was treated a suffocating silence was up; neither of them dared to speak, until Zoro finally broke the ice.

"You're different than I expected… you're loud and stubborn, you're easily annoyed and somehow arrogant. You're not what I imagined at all…", he said but Sana didn't look at him.

"Well, sorry I didn't meet up your expectations… However, I noticed… I'm loud and annoyed just around you. I'm not like that with anyone else", she said and looked up at Zoro. Their eyes met and none of them looked away. Towards Zoro, Sana felt annoyance and hatred and Zoro… he didn't know how to feel. They continued to stare at each other but Sana sighed first and stood up.

"You're done. You don't need any stitching, just apply that balm every once in a while and you'll be good. Now, I need to go. See ya", she said, leaving the room. Zoro immediately stood up and followed her to the door. On their way down they met Kuina again.

"You're already leaving, Sana _-chan?",_ she asked.

"Yes, I was just here to help… Zoro _-san,_ treat his wound. He'll explain it to you. Sorry for intruding. Good night", Sana bowed and exited the house.

"Wound? Zoro what happened?", Kuina asked after the door closed.

"I ran into her with a bike and fell. She's okay and I was slightly cut, no big deal", he said with no worry in his voice.

"You ran into a girl with a motorcycle?! Are you an idiot?!", she yelled but calmed down quickly, "More importantly… you look like you already miss her. Is it because you didn't give her a good night kiss?", she was rubbing it in and Zoro got annoyed by the second.

"She's not my girlfriend, you idiot! We barely know each other!", he yelled, making Kuina jump to the side.

"But that way is more interesting. She seems very nice and polite. Treasure her… ' _ Zoro-san' _ .", she laughed, making Zoro really pissed off so that he started chasing his cousin.

"Why, you!"

 _"Kyaa~_ big mean Zoro is going to hit me~ hahaha!", Kuina joked around and ran to the other room, Zoro coming right after her.

But, what were really Zoro's feelings? He was pissed and annoyed but, somehow, on the thought of Sana he would stop and think… What is going around his head… ?

* * *

_~To be continued~_

 


	4. Chapter 4

The very first weekend of June was passing for all people differently – little kids were happily playing outside without any worries for tomorrow, parents were with them talking among themselves and just spending some time outside and the elders were just enjoying the nature in their old days. But, not everyone was outside, enjoying their lives. High school students were the ones trapped inside, with their heads above text books, focusing on their studies… well, most of them. There were always those slackers who would leave everything for the very last minute. Sana, your average and decent high school freshman, stayed inside despite the nice and summer-like weather which just invited everyone outside. She focused on the brain-killing theories and problems and not just because of her parents' demand but because it was now her own wish to score high on the exams. She wanted to make her family proud and later enter a prominent college.

"Tch." Sana suddenly hissed as the pain in her knee came back, disturbing her in the middle of her study. She couldn't tell anybody about the accident that occurred last night so her excuse was that she tripped on a rock in the park, on her way back from Haruna's house. Her two friends also heard about that and decided to visit her even though Sana looked at it as just a mere scratch.

And so, the two girls came to Sana's house, for a visit and group study. Yes, they joked around and talked a lot but also solved many math problems and translated many example sentences. The three had a lot of fun and lot of study problems but it all ended with smiles on their faces. New week was ahead of them and they all needed to prepare for it – new beginnings and new challenges.

…

"Sana _-chan,_ good morning!" Emi waved to Sana meeting with her in front of the school gates. Haruna was right beside her, smiling politely.

" Good morning ." Sana responded with a little bow.

"How is your leg? Does it still hurt?" Haruna asked, making Sana look down at her bandaged right knee.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's really fine. My Mom over-exaggerated and put the bandage over it. I'm really fine." Sana smiled, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Well, if ya say so." Emi said stretching, "Let's go now." she smiled and the three friends went in the school, just in time when the chime rang, opening another school day, another busy Monday in hot month of June.

…

"So, that's it for this class. Remember, your tests start in two weeks! Those 14 days are not too much so spend them wisely." teacher said as the class ended.

" _Haaaaai_ !" the whole class responded in the same time. _Sensei_ exited the classroom and everybody stood up, looking for their group of friends to join desks for lunch.

"Sana _-chan,_ the president of our choir club called for us to hold a meeting before exams start so we'll be going now, sorry." Emi came to Sana's desk apologizing.

"We will make it up to you for this. We're so sorry you have to spend your lunch time alone." Haruna also made a sad face but Sana tried to cheer them both up.

 _"Ma,_ _ma,_ I'll be fine, really. You just go and do what you have to do and don't worry about me at all, okay?" Sana winked, cheering up her friends a bit. The two girls went their own way and Sana was left at her desk, to eat her home-made lunch. She was especially looking forward to this lunch because her Mom put in the thing she loves the most – tiny and delicious beef rolls. Of course, there was rice as an additional food with some vegetables on the side. Just as Sana took her _hashi_ , strange girl screams came from the front of the classroom.

 _"Kyaaa~_ Sanji _-kun!"_ girls screamed. On the familiar name, Sana looked up at the direction of the screams. Sanji, her friend from class A and a handsome boy, was standing on the classroom doorway, looking around the room while the girls around him screamed his name with the love in their eyes. It could easily be said that they loved or yet even adored the handsome blonde boy. He finally noticed Sana in her seat and smiled.

"Excuse me, pretty ladies, I have something to do. We'll have fun later, okay?" he said to the girls, keeping his gentle smile on. The “fangirling” crowd melted in his words and made way for him to pass. Sanji put hands in his pockets and went straight to Sana's desk.

 _"Waaah~_ he's so dreamy…" one of the girl sighed.

"Yeah…" the other followed, "But, wait! Why is he going to Sana _-san's_ desk?" and with that all the girls in the crowd shot deadly glares at Sana, making her shiver.

"Hello, Sana _-chan."_ Sanji's voice broke that uncomfortable feeling Sana was having. His smile felt like a warm sunshine, making her smile back at him.

"Hello, Sanji _-kun._ What brings you here?" she asked, putting back the _hashi_ on her lunch box. Sanji blushed baby pink on Sana's words and didn't know what to say for few moments.

"A-ah, well… the thing is… I wanted to invite you for a lunch. If you're free, could we eat together?" he kept both his smile and that cute blush on his face.

"Sure." Sana smiled, what seemed to Sanji gentler, making him look away. He coughed a little and straightened up, still looking to the side wall, not being able to meet with Sana's eyes.

"W-well… if you want, we can go to the rooftop…" his words made Sana's smile disappear and her head to go lower.

"I can't go to the roof…" she muttered, barely to herself.

"Did you say something?" Sanji looked back, worried at Sana's sad face.

"Ah, I only said that I don't like to roof too much. It's too windy." she faked a smile and made a somehow perfect excuse, "Why don't we go to some bench and eat peacefully under a nice shade?" she asked, not giving up on her fake smile, convincing Sanji that she's okay.

He nodded and offered a hand. Sana packed her lunch box and the two headed out of the classroom with many mean and jealous looks following them.

 _"Tchhh,_ what is she doing with our precious Sanji _-kun?!"_ one of Sanji's _fangirls_ hissed watching the two leaving.

"If she tries something…" the other angry girl followed.

"Well, if he tries something…" a boy said, looking as angry at Sanji.

"I haven't noticed before, but Sana _-chan_ is pretty cute…" other boy blushed watching Sana leaving.

"What are you saying? She has always been this cute but with him by her side… we really don't stand a chance…" third boy sulked.

"What?! Sanji _-kun_ would never…"

And so, the arguing between boys and girls continued behind Sana's and Sanji's backs with the girls claiming how perfect and handsome Sanji is and the boys not backing down on their statements how pretty and cute Sana is. The two sides clashed, forgetting completely about their lunch…

…

"So, I guess this is the perfect place." Sanji said as he and Sana walked to the free bench that was going around the big tree. It surely was a perfect place – big and thick shade that tree was making seemed so relaxing and the light and nice breeze that rustled the leaves came perfect with it. Trees with the benches going around them were located between the two school buildings and lot of people spent their lunch break there, eating in peace.

 _"Aaaah,_ it really is perfect…" Sana sighed happily, sitting on the bench and resting her head on the tree behind her, "After such a hard day, relaxing in the shade is just what I need." she smiled, enjoying herself.

"You're right. So, shall we eat?" Sanji asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh, you're right. Let's eat." Sana said, opening her lunch box and taking _hashi_ again.

"I always saw you eating lunch with your friends. Are they absent today?" Sanji asked in the middle of the meal.

" _M-mm_ , they have an important meeting with their choir club regarding the exams. They're probably planning a schedule of their practices after the exams are over." Sana said, putting another bit of rice in her mouth.

"Oh, is that so…? Sorry, I didn't know…" Sanji apologized and Sana smiled, "Oh, speaking of exams… how is your studying going? Are you ready for the next week?" he asked just in time when Sana swallowed her bite.

"Well… I'm studying with my friends but it's not going so well for me. They are smart and get those things easily and fast but I'm still struggling… especially in maths. I just don't understand all those formulas, x-s and y-s!" Sana head started hurting with just remembering all those things.

 _"Hehe,_ it's nothing to be afraid of, you're overcome it and pass. You just need to focus and always start from the easier examples. As for the formulas, write them on some labels and learn, one by one. Same goes for the important historical years or the grammar." he explained and Sana listened it all in amazement.

"Wow… You really know those stuff, Sanji _-kun…_ I admire you…" and she really did. She looked up to Sanji like he was a God of all students, a genius.

 _"Haha,_ I'm really not that perfect or anything. I just found some easy ways to study." he said, smiling and blushing, really embarrassed of Sana's praising.

"Please teach me!" that came out of nowhere and Sana really raised her voice so that other turned around looking weird at her. She blushed in shame and looked down, calming herself. Sanji's face was redder than any time before.

"A-ah, s-sure… I'll… I'll try my best." he said, barely controlling the shyness in his voice. That really surprised him but made Sana very happy.

"Wah! Thank you so much!" she jumped and hugged Sanji but as soon as she realized what she did, she backed off and blushed deep red, sitting further away from him, "Hehe, thank you, Sanji _-kun."_ she said again, this time just with a smile and a little bit of blush on her face. He smiled back but as he himself realized he was staring at Sana's face for too long, he looked away fast.

"Ah, it's really no problem at all. W-well… since this lunch break is almost over, should we leave the studying for after school, if you're free of course?"

"Yeah. I would love it! I don't think I have any big things to do in the club so I'll finish fast. And what about you?"

"Our club activities are also dismissed because of the exams so I'm free. Is it okay that I wait in the library after school?"

"Yes, I'll come for sure!" Sana smiled, happy with her agreement with Sanji. He will surely help her study and pass the exams, "So, let's finish our meals and head back."

…

"So then, I almost got lost on my way back to her study room." Sana said, talking to Sanji about Haruna's big mansion.

"Hahaha, that is incredible." he laughed as they walked through the hallway, on the way back to their classrooms, "Well then, this is where we part. See you after school, Sana- _chan_.", Sanji waved and went to his classroom and Sana to hers. She sat on her place just in time.

" _Suspiciousss_ …", Sana heard Emi's voice behind her and flinched in fear.

"Eh? _E-Emi-chan_! W-what are you doing, sneaking up on me from behind?" Sana turned in her seat to look at Emi. Her friend didn't look happy, she stood behind her with her arms crossed and frown forming on her face.

"It's very suspicious… You went to eat your lunch with that pretty blonde guy from 1-A. Your relationship with him is very suspicious." Emi said, not letting down her guard.

"What are you saying, Emi _-chan?_ We just had lunch. We—" but Sana's sentence was cut by the chime and _sensei_ came in just at that moment. Emi went back to her seat, still having a mean look on her face. Is she angry just because Sana had lunch with Sanji? That's ridiculous! Or maybe… she's jealous?

…

The chime for the end of the last class rang announcing the end of another busy and hard-working school day. For the whole time, since the end of lunch break, Emi didn't spoke to Sana at all and not just that, those _fangirls_ that were hanging around Sanji earlier also glared at Sana like they were about to tear her apart. For the first time in her life, Sana felt like she was in real deep danger.

Students packed their bags and slowly one by one left the classroom, happy they can finally go home. Sana stayed last, still packing her school bag.

"So, you're not gonna say a thing, huh?" Emi said, leaning on the classroom door.

"Emi _-chan…Like_ I said, we just had lunch. Sanji and I are just friends, that's it. We talked about exams and agreed to study at the library after school." Sana said, trying to convince her friend.

 _"Hmph…_ I don't seem to buy that. It all starts like that – good friends having lunch together, then they get even closer, get together and next thing you know it, they start ditching their real friends. You went with him just like that, without telling anything to me or Haruna _-chan._ And what? You're going to study with him?! See?! You're already ditching us." Emi was starting to raise her voice, coming to Sana.

"I'm not ditching you! I need all the help there is to pass these exams! And, you two went to your choir club! How could’ve I tell you? Besides, it not like I'm on a leash and that I need to report ro you where I went or who was I with!" Sana yelled but covered her mouth fast, leaving Emi in pure shock.

"Yeah… you're right… It's not like you're our pet, you have a life too… You can just go and study with him… Whatever, I don't care… Sorry I ever worried. Bye, Sana." Emi said and with her head bowed streamed out of the classroom, leaving Sana alone.

"Sana _-chan…"_ came a soft and tender voice. It was Haruna. She was waiting for Emi outside but came in the classroom and to Sana, "I am sure Emi _-chan_ didn't mean all those things she said. She was just worried for you disappearing so suddenly and also... There is a rumor for that blonde boy. People say that he really loves girls and is a big player. We just don't want to see you hurt, that's all." she ended leaving nothing but that uncomfortable silence between them.

"Thank you, Haruna _-chan…_ I will be going now. Sanji _-kun_ is waiting for me at the library to help me study. Bye now…" Sana said with emotionless tone and went out the classroom and up the stairs. Her head was in a mess but she needed to stay calm and focus on what's the most important at the moment – studying!

Sana went to her music clubroom and her _senpai_ were already having a meeting. The president told her that they decided to stop with club activities until the test period is over so that all of them have more time to study. Sana bowed on her way out and went straight to the library, not wanting to waste a second. She needed help with these exams!

' _People say that he really loves girls and is a big player…'_

Haruna's words echoed in Sana's mind but she only shook her head, took a deep breath and opened the library door. She greeted the student that was on the duty in the library and asked if Sanji arrived.

"Ah yes, he's in the reading area, behind the shelves." the library girl said, directing Sana. She bowed to her and went to that place.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sana said, trying to be quiet and polite. Sanji smiled to her and just nodded, offering her a seat.

"It's really no big deal. I just arrived here too. So, shall we start?" he said and Sana nodded, "Then, let's practice some of these examples." Sanji opened the math book, showing Sana the examples but she didn't seem to pay much attention to it, "Sana _-chan?"_

"A-ah, yes. Examples… okay." she tried to seem focused but didn't appeared like that.

"Is everything okay?" Sanji asked.

"I just had a fight with my best friend. I can't tell you why but she was really angry at me." Sana's expression went sadder and she bowed her head, looking at her hands on her lap.

"Hmm… I don't know what the problem was, and I won't ask, but if she's your best friend, as you say, she will forgive you. I don't think Sana _-chan_ is the only one who was at fault. So, if you're both ready to forgive each other, then there's nothing to fear. True friends always come back and never leave each other for a stupid little fight, right?" he smiled, making Sana relax. She didn't want to lose her friends… maybe it's not all over?

"Now, let's start with these and go home soon." Sanji said and Sana nodded, now fully focused on her goal. She won't lose her friend as long as they clear the misunderstanding!

…

Days of the week passed… Every day Sanji would tutor Sana in the school library after classes, they would eat lunch and spend so much time together which couldn't be said for her two best friends and classmates. Whenever Sana wanted to speak to Emi and hopefully make up with her, Emi would always look away or walk away with Haruna. The other girls in class weren't any better – they hated Sana for hanging out with Sanji and they would always look at her with despise in their eyes.

Ever since Sana's club activities were cut off, she didn't visit the fourth floor at all and it seemed to her like she missed something. She would always ask herself what it was that kept her attention to the fourth floor but she would always get no answers to that.

And then, the week of the exams came and it was the most stressful week of a student's life. Like their _sensei_ said, 14 days are not too much of a time, they passed quickly. Every day, an exam or two were held and all that students wanted is for it to end. And it finally did! Friday was the last day of the week, the last day of the exams and the first day of summer. It was dead hot but it wasn't such big of a trial for students to overcome. After all, they did all those exams and a little heat is nothing compared to that!

Monday was the day the results come up so what all students wanted to see are good numbers of their scores. A huge crowd formed in front of the boards in the hallway. When Sana finally got a chance to look at the board she noticed that Emi was beside her but the girl didn't say a thing so Sana went and looked at the board to find her name and ranking.

"Sana _-chan!_ Look! You're #3! And I'm #7! That means we're both in top 10! That's awesome!" Emi's voice came and soon as Sana saw it herself she just couldn't stay put. She and Emi hugged, filled with happiness!

"I'm sorry, Emi _-ch—"_

"M-mm, don't apologize. His tutoring paid off. He probably isn't a bad guy as I thought. So, I should apologize – I'm sorry for everything I've said. Haruna told me everything and it was really hard not talking to you for two weeks." Emi smiled, making Sana smile back. The two girls laughed happily and that warm scenery was watched by many people. Sanji was one of them; he stood in front of the score board and smiled at them, confirming his words – true friends always come back.

Once the exams were over and Sana brought good news to her parents, a new week began and everything seemed to be back to normal. Sanji's fangirls still hated Sana but with Emi's threats they lowered their hatred and mean glares. Sana was, as usual, having lunch with him while her two friends went back to their choir practices. And speaking of club practices, Sana and Sanji were once again going to their clubs after classes were over but that didn't calm Sana's uneasy feeling. She still couldn't remember why fourth floor gave her that kind of uneasy feeling. What was she missing?

"We're done for the day. Sana _-chan,_ are you going?" asked Akemi, Sana's _senpai_ and music club president.

"Ah, we finished really early so I'll stay a bit and practice more." Sana said and _senpai_ agreed. They all had a project to come up with lyrics and melody for a song that will be played on their school festival in October. So, with nothing better to do at home, Sana wanted to practice and hopefully get some results while she's still at school.

"And nothing beats it like being with music outdoors." Sana said, exited the clubroom and went outside to those lovely trees with benches. She sat on the bench, placed the guitar on her lap and played a random tune. It wasn't what she wanted so she spent all her time playing different notes and combining them into melodies.

"Damn! It's not that either!" she snapped and threw her pencil, _"Aaargh,_ why is song writing so difficult?!" she yelled to herself stomping angrily, raising the dust under her feet.

"Oi, take it easy there." a man's voice came, calming her immediately. Sana looked to the side, from where the voice came from and gasped in shock. A tall, masculine man, dressed in dark blue kimono stood in front of her, holding her pencil.

"Zoro!" Sana yelled really loud and took a step back from him.

"Oi, don't yell! Are you crazy?"

"You're here…"

"What? Am I not supposed to be?"

"N-no, sorry… but, I almost forgot about you going to this school."

"Oi, your insults are lining up one after another." he said while frowning. Zoro sighed and sat on the bench, making Sana take another step to the side, "Anyways, you really can't say anything better than that?"

"I'm sorry… I haven't seen you around the school and then exams came… Were you even attending school?" she asked so bluntly.

"Of course I did, you idiot!" Zoro yelled making Sana back off, "Thanks to that little event that occurred that weekend, I had to stay put for a week but I studied properly and came for the exams."

"Event?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about that too!" Zoro yelled and scared Sana… again, "Geez, you're really hopeless…"

"Ah, the motorcycle accident." a shiny light bulb came to Sana and she remembered, "Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot… Are you okay now?"

"Geez, thanks for asking. I'm fine; I was fine all the time but the doctor said I need to rest and not to put that wound under pressure. And you?" he looked at Sana, having an unusual calm face.

"Ah, I was also fine all along. Actually, I didn't even pay much attention to it and the knee seemed to heal itself." she smiled clueless in her actions.

"Ah… you really are hopeless…" Zoro sighed, lost for any other words.

"Oi, oi. Now, you're insulting me, you motorcycle freak!" it was Sana's time to get angry.

"Shut up, you hopeless woman!" Zoro growled with same anger in his eyes. And after the intense and angry glares, the two finally sat back down to cool themselves.

"By the way, what's with a kimono? You want to travel in time or something?" Sana asked with her arrogant tone. Zoro really tried not to get angry again and beat the crap out of the girl so he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It's a _kendo_ style kimono." he answered calmly.

 _"Wha—kendo?"_ Sana asked confused in his words.

"Yes. I'm part of school's _kendo_ club." Sana's jaw just dropped. Zoro in a _kendo_ club? That freaky green-headed motorcycle maniac trains _kendo?_ What…?

"Will you close your mouth? I'm not a dentist here." Zoro said and Sana closed her mouth immediately, embarrassed.

"I just can't believe it… I mean, you, swinging around the stick. Pff!" she started laughing and couldn't control it.

"So what?! Is that something bad?!" Zoro yelled, blushing a little.

"No, no. Hahaha! It's not bad at all, I just… hahaha, I just can't imagine you like that." she wiped her laughter tears and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I don't see what's funny. I'm not laughing at you for holding that piece of thin wood, trying to make some music." he said and that pushed Sana's switch.

"Oi, first of all, this is called a _guitar_ and second, it's not that easy to 'make music' as you think! It's definitely harder than swinging that sword stick above your head!" she started raising her voice. Other thing than insulting her friends, Sana hated when someone thinks music is just a joke.

"Don't call it a stick, you idiot! It's a sword, _shinai._ And _kendo_ is definitely not easier than your pretty music. However, it's probably 100 times harder. We have rules to follow while you just sit and play with strings, moving your fingers up and down that thing."

"Huh? You really think it's that easy? While you swing that bamboo stick around, I create art, hurting my fingers a thousand times over these strings until I get the perfection."

"Oh, poor you! Your so-called 'pain' and 'art' is nothing compared to who many times I've been hit and how much time I needed to master a move. And it's not a 'bamboo stick', it's called a _shinai!"_

"Boohoo, is the little green baby gonna cry? And I don't care what it's called; it's just a stupid sword!"

"You know, you really piss me off!"

"Wow, I was about to say the same thing!"

"Your music is no challenge so go back to your pretty wonderland and stop talking bullshit."

"Challenge? You want a challenge? Okay! Here, I'll give you this guitar and you play something. Make some music and show me how music is easy!"

"What?!"

"That's right, prove what you just said – make some music!"

"That is bull crap! I don't do music. You try _kendo_ and prove to me your words."

"Sorry, I don't go around and swing bamboo sticks."

_"Shinai!"_

"Whatever." Sana said coldly and their arguing was cut by a ringing phone. It came from Sana's pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she got a message. It was from her Mom, telling her to come home and buy some groceries on her way.

"Saved by the bell, I guess." said Sana putting her phone back in her pocket, "Let's make a deal – tomorrow, at this same time, at this same place, I'll bring another guitar for you to see what you can do and to show you exactly what I mean by saying that music is serious business."

"Okay, it's a deal. Then, I'll bring another _shinai_ and let you show me how easy it is to do _kendo."_ Zoro replied with a same challenge.

"Fine, it's a deal." Sana agreed. They were talking with calm tone but the sparks could be seen between the two. They really want to prove themselves!

"I'll be going now. See ya tomorrow." Sana stood up first and went back inside.

From the window on the fourth floor of the school building, a familiar face was watching the whole scene. He bit his lower lip and hissed under his breath.

"You stupid damn swordsman…" he said and, as soon as Sana disappeared from his sight, went back to his own clubroom.

…

"That damn idiot… thinking music is easy…!" Sana growled while putting back her guitar in the clubroom storage room for instruments, "I hope he won't hurt you tomorrow." she sighed, worrying about the precious instrument. After putting the rest of the instruments back in the storage, in their places, Sana took her schoolbag and left the clubroom. And just when she closed the door, Sanji showed in the hallway and noticed Sana immediately.

"Oh, Sana _-chan!_ I was just looking for you." he said, smiling and walking up to Sana. But, this time, Sanji's smile wasn't sweet and caring… It seemed unsure and kinda scary.

"W-what do you need me for, Snaji _-kun?"_ Sana asked, holding tightly the strap on her bag.

"I prepared a cute little, small and delicious cake today so… would you like to accompany me to the home economics classroom to taste it? Oh, and don't worry, the others went home already." he kept his weak smile on.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Sanji _-kun._ I got carried away playing my guitar that I totally lost the track of time. I really should be going home now. But, thank you for the invitation, I'll come next time, I promise. E-excuse me... Goodbye!" Sana rushed her speech like never before and somehow escaped from Sanji. She wasn't lying… well, partly. Her fight with Zoro took all the time she needed to practice and come up with some music. But, since she heard Sanji bad-mouthing Zoro many times, she didn't want to mention him. All that arguing really lasted so Sana will surely arrive home a bit later and make up another lie to tell her parents why she's late. She rushed down the stairs and out of the school, fighting with the time she's got to arrive home.

"Why are you lying to me, Sana-chan… ?" Sanji whispered, sliding the home economics clubroom door behind him. He let out a big sigh looking at the beautifully plated piece of strawberry shortcake which was sitting on the cooking desk, "Why that stupid moss-head?" he clenched his fist and came to the poor lonely cake. He sighed again and took a bite of the delicious wonder; standing alone in the big room that was sunbathed orange.

* * *

_~To be continued~_

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Wrong!" Zoro yelled, making Sana shiver.

"What did I do wrong? We haven't even started!" she shouted back at him.

"That's the point! We haven't even started the proper thing and you're already messing it all up!" he just couldn't control his voice.

Sana gritted her teeth, being on the edge of giving up on the whole thing. Zoro marched to her like he was a tiger, ready to eat its prey. Sana was quickly getting ready for more of his ranting and scolding.

"First - your posture: you're standing like you're in an army or something. Your shoulders are too stiff and your legs are too close together. Relax!" Zoro yelled and hit Sana on the back.

"Hey! Don't hit me! You can just say it and I'll correct myself. Jeez…" Sana yelled back, obviously pissed off.

"I wouldn't hit you if you did it right. I'll hit you every time until you get it correct."

"I'm not here for you to torture me. I don't need to learn this stuff."

"I know, I know… You're here to prove that this is easy. Well, it's not!" on his last words he hit Sana over her hands, making her flinch but as soon as she wanted to yell at him, Zoro spoke up first, "Second… You're not holding it right!" Sana frowned at his words but Zoro stood there all cool and waited for her to correct her hands. She moved them slightly down.

"No, a little bit more." Zoro said and Sana lowered her hands, "Too much. A little bit up." and she did as said, "Right hand more up." she corrected it but Zoro didn't like it, "Too much! Move it back down!"

"What the hell?! Now they're in the same position as in the beginning!" Sana couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up and follow the instructions – hold the handle right and spread your legs a little, relax your shoulders!" Zoro shouted like a military commander and that annoyed the hell out of Sana.

' _ Ooooh, I'll pay you back for this… Just you wait!' _ Sana thought but Zoro hit her again, making her straighten up her back.

"You're in the right position, so show me what you know." Zoro said and so, their little _kendo_ practice lesson began.

Sana swung around her bamboo sword trying to attack but Zoro would stop the practice to yell at her because she got it all wrong or block the attack, make a move and hit her. Sana wasn't getting anywhere with her attacking!

"That's not even a proper attack!" Zoro avoided Sana's attack and yelled at her. The girl was panting heavily, totally worn out.

"What do you expect?! Do you think I can learn this stuff in my dream over night? And you should really stop hitting me!"

"Quit your whining and do it properly as I say." Zoro seemed calm but his words hit the nerve.

"You didn't even say a thing how to do this! You just wanted me to show you what I know and I did!" Sana snapped.

"Well, you obviously don't know much." he did it again – put on that annoying tone and angered Sana even more, "Your attacks are so shallow. You have so many openings. Your posture is annoying and disrespectful. Should I continue?" he asked in pure sarcasm.

"Shut up! This stick is broken!" Sana lowered her sword. The first thing she wanted to do is break it into pieces; it annoyed her so much! Zoro's eyebrow twitched in anger but he tried to control it.

"It's not a stick; it's called  _ shinai _ . And, it's not the sword that's broken it's your brain!" he lost it himself and yelled again.

"Try saying that again! You're really starting to piss me off you know?!" Sana yelled back like never before. She was super mad at Zoro.

"Stop your bitching and attack!" Zoro yelled but Sana didn't need his commands – she attacked again but only for Zoro to block her attack. She pushed but it was worthless – Zoro took a step to the side, turned his sword, making Sana lose control of hers which was a great opportunity for Zoro. He pushed her away and sent her swords flying. But, Sana didn't want to give up! She ran to pick her  _ shinai _ and attack again.

No matter how many times she attacked, the outcome was always the same – Zoro would always hit the sword out of her hands. He stopped hitting Sana but running for swords was annoying her more, actually.

"Come on! This is a hundredth time you did it! Do you enjoy making me suffer? Why do you keep on knocking out the stupid stick out of my hands and making me run for it? I'm not your dog, ya know?!"

"It's not the stick, it's  _ shinai _ ! Get it right!" but Sana just pouted, "If you would hold it right and make a right move, you wouldn't go and run for it after I knock it out of your hands… ya know?", he imitated Sana and it wasn't funny!

"Whatever… I hate this stick and this sport."

"It's  _ shinai _ !"

"I said whatever!"

They continued to growl at each other, sending death glares each other. Zoro sighed and calmed down first; he gave up on trying to yell more at Sana and her "type" of _kendo._

"So, is it easy as you say? Is it just 'swinging the sword around'?" he asked, coming to Sana. She calmed down herself and looked at the sword in her hands. It was definitely more than just "swinging around".

"Okay, okay! What do you want me to say? I was wrong! Is that what you wanted to hear?" she said while Zoro took a seat on the bench under the tree, "It is more complex and complicated than I thought. There are too many rules and types of attacks. It's hard to remember them all just at once." she said and went to sit down too. The heat was unbelievable so all she wanted is to sit in the shade and relax her hurt muscles.

"So, next time think about the thing before you start ranting about it." Zoro said, relaxing his head on the tree behind him.

For the first time, ever since they started the practice, the silence between them lasted more than ten seconds. The two were just relaxing their tense muscles and enjoying the calming but hot breeze. Suddenly, Sana remembered the thing and looked at Zoro who was sitting on her left. He seemed so calm with his relaxed face and closed eyes, that she almost felt sorry if she would disturb him. After she caught herself staring at Zoro too much, Sana shook her head and looked away.

' _ What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I staring at him? He's an annoying idiot! And I'm the bigger idiot now!' _ she thought, feeling a little blush pecking her cheeks but remembered what she wanted to say and turned to Zoro again.

"And what about you, huh?" she asked.

"Huh?" Zoro was still relaxing but opened one eye to look at Sana.

"Don't ' _ huh' _ me! You agreed to the deal yesterday. Now it's your turn to show me how music is easy. Remember… green boy?" it was now her time to be a little arrogant brat and take advantage.

Zoro seemed to remember that part of the deal because he made a strange expression on his face which could be called " _ I-want-to-run-away-before-this-shit-gets-complicated _ " face. And while Zoro was making the weird expression and slowly moved away from Sana, she kept smiling, wanting to taste some revenge juice.

"Come on, you promised. Now, we can't afford to buy guitars every day, so be gentle on it, okay?" Sana said taking one of the guitars that were placed next to her. They were both in their cases so she unzipped one and pulled out a beautiful instrument, "This one's for you. And like I said, don't break it, be gentle! This isn't a brutal sport – guitars are fragile." she said and carefully handed the beautiful instrument to the green boy next to her. He took the guitar and held it with both hand on the neck.

"Oi… that's not a contrabass, you know…" she said, making a dull expression. She was controlling herself not to facepalm at how stupid Zoro looked at that moment. Sana took another guitar, the one which she uses for practice, and placed it on her lap.

"You see, place it like this… carefully." she said and closely watched how Zoro will hold the guitar she gave him. He observed for some time but repeated what Sana did and somehow placed the guitar on his lap, "Hey, are you left-handed or right-handed?" she asked him.

"Left-handed. Why?" Zoro replied but Sana just sighed out of disappointment.

"That guitar is for right-handed people. No wonder you're holding it like that."

"Like what?!" Zoro was getting pissed but Sana let out just another sigh.

"Well, for a left-handed user, you must hold the neck in your right hand and move your left hand over the strings. Guitars are differently made for each of the users. I'm right-handed so it's okay for me."

"So this means…" he paused and Sana looked at him confused, "… that I don't need to do this?!" he seemed happy but that only annoyed Sana.

"Oh, no, you're gonna do it! Just like I had to go with your rules of _kendo_ and run for the sword over a hundred times. You'll play!" her aura became darker; she wanted her revenge so badly!

"But… how…"

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something… hmm… We don't have any guitars for left-handed so… You just hold the guitar like I told you – right hand holds the neck and left is over strings." Zoro flipped the guitar over to position himself like Sana instructed. It was weird seeing the guitar in that position, since it was for right-handed users.

"Now, play." Sana said with sweet tone in her voice. All she wanted was to "instruct" Zoro like he did to her. But before he even started, she yelled, "What are you doing?! That's not how you hold the guitar neck! It's not a sword handle you know!" Zoro's eye twitched but he controlled his anger. However, on the other hand, Sana was enjoying the whole thing!

"Jeez, hold it more gently but still manage to hold down some strings. It's all in the fingers; you don't need to use your whole hand. Now play." she commanded again but before Zoro started to play she spoke again, "Wait, wait! Here! Have this little pick. We don't want you to get your fingers hurt, right?" she was trying to act sweet and caring but that only annoyed Zoro more, "Position few of your fingers and press some strings and play." she really wanted to hear what kind of music will Zoro produce.

A sluggish and destroyable sound left the guitar after just one Zoro's move over the strings. Sana flipped out and hit him on the shoulder.

"Stop that! You're destroying it! What the hell was that?!"

"You said 'play' and I played."

"That was a music disaster! How could you do that to the poor guitar?! I told you to be gentle!"

"And I am! It's this thing's fault – it's broken!"

" _ It's nothing but your brain that is broken _ !"

They repeated each others words but with switched roles now. Sana sighed and had to facepalm, just so that she could calm down and digest Zoro's stupidity.

"You can't just brush your fingers over those strings; you'll break them. And besides, your right hand fingers are not placed right. You used all of them even when I said just a few. Try using just three of them – your index finger, middle finger and a ringer. Position them properly." Sana instructed but Zoro got only more confused.

She continued yelling at him as he put his fingers all over and his one finger covered two strings most of the time.

"Come on, we're still at the beginning! What about the actual playing? You can't just ravish those strings!"

"What?"

"Never mind, just be gentle, okay? Play something again." and again Zoro tried but produced another horrible sound that just hit Sana so bad that she wanted to cry.

"Stop! It's so terrifying to watch you. Just stop it. I'll play something and show you…" Sana said, positioned her guitar nicely, took a deep breath and started playing a nice melody.

Before she knew it, she let out her voice that went so nicely with a melody. And it wasn't just one part of the song – she got carried away and sang the whole thing. She just closed her eyes and the melody took her away. She was again in that nice and peaceful place, surrounded with notes and music. That place calmed her down and washed away all her worries. That was a place of salvation.

Sana played a last note, breathed out and smiled but realizing what she just did made her flinch in her place and look at Zoro immediately. She blushed deep red and Zoro only turned his head away. He couldn't show his face and admit the fact that he was actually amazed by Sana's music skills. Her voice was calming and wonderful and her playing more than amazing. He swallowed hard, still unable to turn his head back to her.

"Did I just…? I was singing out loud, right?" Sana asked nervously, still blushing and gripping her guitar tightly. Zoro didn't say a thing which made Sana even more nervous.

' _ Say something, damn it! I'm about to die here!' _ Sana thought, turning her head away.

"I-It was great… your play." Zoro suddenly spoke up, making Sana relax a bit. She turned her head back but he was still turned, like he was trying to hide. It really didn't look like Zoro to do this. Is this some soft side of his?

"Well, what do you think now? Is music that easy for you to create? Did you manage to play something?" Sana asked, trying to break the uncomfortable mood between them. She smiled and waited for Zoro to turn around. He looked at her and sighed, relaxing himself. Sana smiled more, to help him relax.

"It was nothing I imagined it to be. These damn strings are too thin and close by that I couldn't hold them correctly. Also, let's not mention that the guitar was flipped over, just because I'm left-handed. It's really difficult." he admitted.

"So, next time you go all big and mighty and start to bash about my music, think about how difficult it actually is." Sana said, completing her music lesson. Zoro nodded and handed her the guitar he was holding. Sana packed both in their cases and put them aside.

She wanted to relax a little bit more. Both of them leaned back on the tree and just enjoyed the peace. No one spoke a thing and for the first time, Sana really felt relaxed in Zoro's company. She couldn't even guess what was going around his head but all she knew was that she was at peace with him so she closed her eyes and let the breeze blow away her worries.

"This is a very nice and peaceful place…" Zoro spoke up with a calm tone.

"Aah…" Sana confirmed, still keeping her eyes closed.

"And to think that summer break is in two months…" he kept his calm tone and it seemed to have the same effect on Sana as the breeze – it calmed her.

"Yeah… I can't wait… We just finished with midterm exams, soon the finals will come and then we can relax and enjoy the summer." Sana said and opened her eyes as she heard a movement next to her. Zoro stood up and took the two swords.

" _ Hey _ , will you be here tomorrow?" he asked out of the blue. It took Sana a couple of moments to understand the question.

"Eh? A-ah, yeah. I'll be here and try to make some lyrics for the song or at least the melody." she responded.

"Great. Then, we'll see each other tomorrow here too. I need to calm myself after a hard training. See ya, then." he finished and went back to his club. Sana was still confused. Why the sudden change like that?

' _ Never mind, I need to go too.' _ she thought to herself and took the two guitars back to the clubroom. Her upperclassmen already left so she didn't have to do much; she just left the guitars back in the club's storage room, took her bag and exited the clubroom.

' _ Tch, that crazy idiot! He made me attack him with all I had and I sweated a lot. Ugh, I can't wait to hit the shower back home.' _ Sana thought and smiled.

"Sana _-chan?"_ a sudden voice woke her up from her thoughts. It was Sanji; he was closing the door of his clubroom and was heading towards Sana, "Hey, you finished it now too?"

"Umm, yeah…" she took a step back, not to let Sanji too close because she was all sweaty and stinky.

"So, how about we go to have some refreshments? There's a new store open close by. Do you want to come?" he asked, smiling as usual.

"Ah, no, sorry. I had a really hard day and I need to go home. Next time? I'm really sorry, Sanji _-kun._ I got to go now." she again seemed like she made an excuse but she couldn't possibly enter any store covered in sweat. She ran down the stairs and just wanted to get away from people.

"Sana-chan… why…?" Sanji stood in the hallway of the school's fourth floor, feeling sad and heart-broken.

…

_"Waaaah~_ this hits the spot." Sana said, relaxing in a hot tub. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles, especially those on her arms. She grabbed her left wrist and tried to massage it, to reduce the pain. And her hands almost got blisters from holding the  _kendo_ bamboo sword, "Okay, it's  _ shinai _ , I get it!" she yelled at the thought of Zoro scolding her for calling the  _ shinai _ a stick.

" _ Nee-chan _ , are you okay?" her brother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get lost!" she yelled and her brother ran off.

Sana really wanted to relax and stop thinking about meaningless things so she sunk in the tub deeper, water covering her mouth.

' _ I-It was great… your play.' _

Zoro's words echoed in Sana's mind and she nearly drowned in the tub. She swallowed a little water and the soap in it made her cough.

_ 'What the -? What is wrong with me? Why do I suddenly think about what he said? Oi, girl, get yourself together!' _ she slapped herself and slid down the tub again, certain she erased her thoughts about Zoro and this whole day.

_'Hey_ _ _,_ _ _ will you be here tomorrow?' _

She drowned again and drank more soapy water than the first time. That made her throat burn and she couldn't stop coughing.

' _ D-damn you… Zoro! Why do you do this to me?! Go and die!' _

"That's it! I'm done with this crazy bath. I can't relax even a bit and it's making me all dizzy." Sana said to herself, stepping out the bathtub. She took the towel, wrapped around herself and put one around her hair. When she looked herself in the mirror she noticed the big blush on her face and that made her panic. She slapped herself once again, this time harder, wanting to calm down and really forget about that green _kendo_ idiot.

At the dinner, Sana seemed dozed and out of this world. Her thoughts where somewhere else, not at the dinner table. She constantly thought about Zoro even though she didn't want to. Just his face made her blush and whenever she thought about it she would shake her head.

"Sana, dear, are you alright?" her Mom asked her, clearly worried. Everyone at that table stared at her.

"Ah? Oh, yeah, I'm fine; just a little sleepy. It's been a long day at school." and when she mentioned school, thoughts about Zoro's relaxed and peaceful face showed up in her mind. She tried to control it but couldn't, "Ah, I'm done.  _ Gochisousama _ !" she said and stood up from the table. She ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She panted heavily, leaned on the door. Her face was burning red. She ran and jumped on her bed, hugging the pillow tightly.

' _ Why is this happening to me? Why? I don't want this! Why him? I… I can't do this. Get out of my head you idiot!' _

And while cursing and thinking about her green idiot, Sana slowly, without realizing, fell asleep on that hot night.

…

" 'Morning !" Emi shouted the first thing she entered the classroom, "Oho, Sana _-chan!_ You're here early." she said, coming to Sana who was sitting at her desk.

"Good morning to both of you. Yeah, I couldn't sleep since it's so hot so I came to school a bit earlier." Sana responded while smiling but, she didn't seem fine to her friends.

"Is everything all right, Sana _-chan?"_ Haruna asked.

"Eh? Yes, everything is okay… Why?"

"You seem… different than usual." Emi added.

"Your face is red. Do you maybe have a fever?" Haruna asked and placed her palm on Sana forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine, really! It's just the heat." Sana tried to convince them and it partly worked – her two friends went to their seats but still had worried expressions on their faces.

The whole day went as usual and chatting with Emi and Haruna seemed to release Sana from the pressure and stress she was feeling. She stopped thinking about Zoro and just laughed all day while chatting with her friends. But, that all had to stop when the classes ended and she had to go to her music club. She remembered her promise to Zoro from yesterday that she'll be at that tree. She hasn't seen him the whole day so she prayed he won't show up. She also hasn't seen Sanji – they usually go up the stairs together…

"I'll be outside, hopefully get some progress." Sana said to her club members and closed the door with the guitar in her hands. She took a deep breath while heading towards the stairs.

"Sana _-chan!"_ she was cut again by the familiar voice. Sanji just closed the door of his clubroom and came to Sana. The scenery was so familiar to her, "I was just about to come to your clubroom. Today we're making cookies. Do you want some?" he said, smiling nicely.

"Yes, thank you." Sana said and took a cookie from the plate Sanji was holding. It would be rude to reject him again after she did that two times aready so she put on her smile and ate the delicious pastry.

"Do you like it?" Sanji asked but Sana could just nod as her mouth was full of delicious goods, "Haha, thank god. I was afraid you'll reject me like yesterday. Are you heading out?" in that moment Sana had swallowed her bite.

"Yeah, I'm spending time outside, trying to come up with some lyrics for the song I'm writing. I still didn't do much so I really need to get something." she said.

"Oh, I know just the thing that will help you. Come with me!" Sanji said and took Sana's hand. It was the first time they joined hands so Sana felt really uncomfortable but somehow, she couldn't let go of his hand – it was strong and manly but also warm and gentle just as Sanji always seemed sweet and caring.

 _"Senpai,_ I need your help!" Sanji shouted after opening his clubroom door, "This is my friend from music club, Sana _-chan,_ and she needs some help in writing her song. So, I though you can make your incredible lemonade to help her concentrate."

"This is a surprise, Sanji _-kun,_ bringing a lovely lady over…" said the tall and handsome guy with glasses who was showing some books to other students behind the cooking desks. Sanji still held Sana's hand and she began to blush – both for being in the center of the attention and because of Sanji's strong grip.

"Sana _-chan,_ you don't have to be afraid, this is my cooking club _senpai_ and my other friends." his voice relaxed her so they went in the clubroom to have a snack and refreshing glass of lemonade.

…

"Hahaha, _doskoi_ panda?" Sana laughed at Sanji's pink apron.

"Yes, I love that brand." Sanji blushed.

"Hehe, it's really cute and looks good on you." Sana smiled, making Sanji blush more.

"So, you're writing a song for a school festival?  _ That's incredible _ !" one student praised Sana, making her more uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm hoping to finish it over summer break and compose it just in time for the festival. The whole music club is working on the original song that will be played on that day." Sana said after taking another sip of lemonade.

"Sana _-chan,_ do you like my lemonade?" a handsome glasses _senpai_ asked Sana, making her blush.

"A-ah, yes. It's really refreshing, thank you." she smiled, and  _senpai_ followed, "Anyways, thank you so much for the snack and lemonade but I need to go back to work.  _ Excuse me _ !" Sana bowed and stood up.

"Come anytime you need a snack. I and the rest of the students will be waiting for you, Sana _-chan."_ glasses _senpai_ said and Sana nodded. She bowed again and exited the room.

She gripped the strap on her guitar case tightly and ran down the stairs and out on the schoolyard. Something gave her a bad feeling… something was about to happen and she didn't know what.

"You're late! Where were you?!" Zoro yelled as soon as he saw Sana. She came running to him, panting.

"W…What is wrong with you? … Why are you yelling? I… I had things to do…" she barely spoke in her pant pauses.

"Like what?!" Zoro didn't keep his voice tone down, he shouted more!

"Like, what do you need to know? It's none of your business. After all, what are you planning to do once I'm here? Have a picnic? Don't you have some more work in your club? Or are you ditching practice?" she asked after finally calming down her breathing.

"I'm already finished with practice, so I'm not ditching anything. We agreed to be here at the same time as yesterday so you coming in almost half an hour late is disrespectful!" he yelled again.

"Listen, Mr. _Kendo,_ I'm not your dog that comes to every your command! I have a life, okay? And also, don't avoid the question – why do you want me here?" Sana shouted too and in the moment, totally forgot about Zoro's lovely face she was thinking about the whole last night and this morning she came to school. She now wanted to kill him!

Zoro only looked at her with a big frown and scary eyes but Sana didn't matter that – she was pissed off! Zoro sighed and reached for the pocket on his _kendo_ uniform. He looked around it until he pulled out a piece of white fabric.

"This is yours, right?" he asked opening his hand to reveal the white cloth. Sana's eyes widen in surprise. Zoro held his hand to Sana, waiting for her to take the cloth, "K-Kuina washed it over ten times, treating it like a precious item so that's why I couldn't bring it earlier to you. She washed it every day, that idiot…" the thing Zoro was holding was Sana's lucky white scarf she got from her grandma which she wrapped over Zoro's wound that night they had an accident. Sana took the scarf and immediately felt the difference – it was softer, gentler to the touch and had a nice smell of a greatest lavender field. It reminded her of home and her grandma, more than any time before she held the scarf.

"S-so… I wanted to give you that and…tha…ou" Zoro turned his head to the side and his voice silenced and Sana couldn't hear it properly so she continued to stare at him. On Zoro's all manly face a little and cute blush formed when he looked at Sana with a corner of his eye, "Than…you" she still couldn't hear him well. Zoro sighed, scratched the back of his head and turned to Sana properly, "Thank you." he even bowed which surprised Sana so much, "Thank you so much for that time. You lend me your help and… I just wanted to say that… that I appreciate it. You… probably saved me back then." he blushed again but Sana just smiled and looked at him. She was more than happy to hear such kind words from the type of the guy like Zoro. The pause seemed endless and Zoro just couldn't meet Sana's eyes even though she stared at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"You don't need to thank me; I was just doing what my instincts told me to. Even though I hated you at the time, I couldn't let you bleed out on the street. So… yeah, I guess you're welcome." she smiled again and sat on the bench under the big tree, "Now, come. Let's relax with some music. I'll play something."

Zoro finally put on his smile, came and sat a little further away from Sana. She unzipped the guitar case and pulled out her precious music instrument. She placed the wonderful piece of wood on her lap, positioned her fingers and started playing a nice and calming tune. She even let out her voice a couple of times, adding more of that nice and relaxing feeling to the atmosphere on that bench under a big tree.

"So, you said that you hated me that time…" Zoro said after Sana stopped playing, "You hated me then so… what about now?" Zoro asked and their eyes finally met. They were far away from each other but that whole situation seemed like they were side by side. They sat on the bench, under a tree, staring at each other with no words said.

* * *

_~To be continued~  
_

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hot breeze was blowing, making the leaves rustle which made a sound similar to the ocean waves. No one spoke a word or moved. Both Sana and Zoro resembled two figures at some museum, sitting on a bench and just staring at each other. Sana's breathing slowly silenced as she thought that Zoro could hear it clearly. Her heartbeat, though, didn't slow down; it sped up and her face became clearly redder.

"Wh-what are you talking about? O-of course I hate you even now but... less than that time..." she stuttered, blushing more in incredibly red color. Sana turned her head away but she could hear Zoro chuckle a little.

"Hahaha, of course you do…" Zoro said and his laugh silenced, making Sana turn to him again, as her feelings calmed down just a bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"Nah, nothing. It's nothing." he waved, still keeping a little smile on, "Well, I better get going… See ya around." Zoro said, stood up and went back to his club.

It was already time for Sana to leave too. She put back her guitar in its case but just as she wanted to stand up from the bench her white scarf caught her attention, as she almost forgot about it.

' _ Exactly…  _ _ what _ _ do I think about you? _ ' Sana thought, taking the soft white cloth from the bench.

She sighed, unable to answer her question. She hated Zoro but… the hatred she feels is not the same she was feeling those days after he insulted her friends. But, on the other hand, she wasn't in love with him…

' _ Argh! This is all so confusing _ !' she growled and went to leave her guitar back in the music clubroom.

…

Next day and the day after went particularly normal – going to school, boring classes, lunch alone in the classroom or being asked to eat with Sanji, more boring classes, club activities aka playing music outside with Zoro who already became a regular visitor. During these days, neither Zoro nor Sana mentioned a thing about some feelings they  _ possibly _ had towards each other. These days were hotter than usual as the summer was approaching. Although they didn't speak about their feelings, Sana had a strong and uneasy feeling that someone was watching her but whenever she would turn to see if there's really someone after her, she didn't see anyone so she tried to stay calm and not think about it as much as possible.

On the third day, after Sana's usual playing, Zoro stood up first and stretched.

"Hey, I just had a great idea." he said and Sana looked at him, confused, "We live in the same neighborhood so… How about we go home together?"

Zoro's sentence shocked Sana and many weird scenes and pictures came to her mind. She really had a wild imagination on what could happen if she was alone with Zoro. She couldn't say anything and Zoro was waiting for a response. After couple of moments, Sana finally looked up at him and smiled.

' _ What's with that question?!' _

"Okay." she hesitated but agreed.

"Nice. I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. We'll meet at the entrance, okay?" he said with unusual happy tone in his voice. Sana nodded and packed her guitar back. She rushed to her clubroom, really excited.

' _ What is wrong with me?! Why am I suddenly feeling excited? We're just going to walk home together. Like anything will happen… _ ' Sana thought, leaving her guitar back in the music clubroom. Her last sentence roamed around her head and made her blush, ' _ Nothing will happen… right? _ ' she thought crazy thoughts again but snapped out of it as she looked at the clock on the wall. Zoro said fifteen minutes but Sana was already late.

' _ Damn it! I got carried away in these crazy thoughts! I don't like him, jeez! _ ' she couldn't put away her blush as she ran down the stairs. When she finally reached the main school entrance, Zoro wasn't there. Left… right… Sana looked for him but he was nowhere near.

' _ Oh, great! I was late and he left… Wait! Why am I talking like this is some sort of a date?! Calm down, girl! Calm down!' _ Sana slapped herself, to forget about her crazy thoughts and calm down a bit.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!" Sana heard a voice on her left and quit the slapping. Zoro was running to her, "Sorry, I had to help the captain to put the gear back, since those other punks ran away quickly." he explained himself, panting a little from his running.

"Ah, it's really okay, I thought I was late. But on the other hand, you can't let a girl wait!" Sana almost shouted at him but quickly calmed down.

The two went towards the gates after their little arguing. Sana kept her distance from Zoro and couldn't speak a word. They would always argue about some little things and sometimes talk endlessly but now… it was just not easy to speak up in that moment. Zoro was silent too. However, he wasn't some shy boy; Zoro kept his cool and walked steady like nothing was happening.

"Hey…" Sana started and carefully looked at Zoro. He looked at her with the corner of his eye but that was enough to scare Sana and make her forget what she wanted to say, "Umm… I wanted to ask… Why did you suddenly invite me to go home with you?"

Zoro took a big pause for this. He looked back from Sana and just walked. He kept his "cool" but, on the other hand, Sana was ashamed. She thought she wasn't supposed to ask that kind of question. The pause still lasted and all Sana wanted in the moment was to bury herself on the spot!

"Why not?" Zoro finally spoke up and Sana looked at him. He still faced forward, without changing the expression on his face, "I mean, we live close to each other so that means we walk the same road and…" he took another pause, making Sana stare more closely at him. Zoro looked at her and smiled, "… it's nice to have someone beside you once in a while. Good company is always welcome, right?"

Zoro smiled and Sana couldn't believe her eyes. He seemed so gentle and kind with that wonderful smile. And because of that warm feeling, Sana smiled too and this time took a step closer to Zoro. She was afraid at first but she now discovered another side of him that calmed her down and made her less afraid of the  _ green-headed idiot _ .

On their way home, Zoro and Sana talked – bit by bit, they were forming a nice conversation; without growling or yelling at each other.

Day after day, Sana and Zoro walked home together. She kept that little thing as a secret and didn't tell her friends because she thought that once she tells them, all the fun will stop and the rumor will spread but not in the nice way. However, she still sensed that strange thing about someone stalking and watching her but she couldn't find anyone doing so. To keep her mind off those strange thoughts and doubts, Sana couldn't wait to talk to Zoro and laugh with him. She was having so much fun with him, both after school when they would meet by that bench for another session of relaxing music and also when they would walk home together.

They talked and laughed at so many things and Sana felt more at ease and relaxed around Zoro. She wanted to be closer to him and open up more but there were always times when she thought of him as a boy and not just as a friend. Well, girl's mind can be pretty interesting and easily filled with fuzzy pink thoughts…

…

"Hahaha, I still can't believe you are in the _kendo_ club!" Sana laughed when she and Zoro crossed the street and headed down the famous slope.

"Why is that so funny? _Kendo_ is some serious business." Zoro pouted.

"Yeah, I know. I know that pretty well. But still… you seem so… well, not _kendo-like."_

"Why? Do you suggest that I should have entered a different club? I like how things are going in the _kendo_ club. I think it suits me – it's tough and full of discipline." Zoro talked full of pride.

"Well… maybe. But, when I first saw you, you didn't seem like someone who is part of  ** _ any _ ** club."

"Oi, what are you applying to?"

"Hehe, calm down, that was just my first impression of you. But, I agree with you, _kendo_ suits you – it's somehow very strict, uptight and dangerous… just like you." she chuckled again.

Zoro got angry again but Sana just laughed. Seeing Sana's smiling and happy face, Zoro couldn't stay angry; he also calmed down and smiled, happy to feel relaxed in that girl's presence. Once they got off the slope, they were on the straight street and closer to their neighborhood. On that rowdy street, many people were passing as well as vehicles. When a motorcycle passed them, Sana remembered!

"Say… what happened to your motorcycle? I saw you once leaving the school with it but ever since then…"

"Ah, yeah… teachers forbid me to ride it to school again."

"Yeah… because you're still a minor."

"They said it's because it was loud for the classes."

"Is that the only reason?!" Sana snapped but Zoro just walked calmly. Suddenly he started running, really excited.

"Look, they have a new gaming machine!" he stopped by some store, looking really excited by seeing that machine.

"Are you a kid? Why are you getting so excited over an arcade machine?" Sana asked, approaching Zoro.

"This is a new one. I must try it." Zoro said, rustling through his pockets to get some change. Sana sighed and looked at the huge metal machine. It was a claw crane game, not something for a high school student in a strict _kendo_ club to get excited about. In this game, people often get pissed off for not catching anything so Sana had to prepare herself for the worse outcome.

"Okaaay. Here I go!" Zoro put the coin in and started the claw. It really didn't seem like Zoro to be excited over toys but it was just another side of him Sana had discovered. She had to admit, that was a pretty catchy and addictive game and the toys were really cute. Somehow, Sana wanted Zoro to win a cute little plushy toy.

"Oh, look! I got something! It's…"

"A package?" Sana finished Zoro's sentence, looking at what he caught. Even though it wasn't a cute and cuddly toy, Zoro had to concentrate not to drop the small bag. He concentrated especially hard when he was about to let go of the claw and drop the prize in the winning container. Finally, the prize dropped and came to the door, for Zoro to pick it up.

"Wow that was amazing! Just after a first try… So, what did you get?", Sana asked, curious to find out when was the winning prize.

"I don't know… I hope it's a free ticket."

"Free ticket to what?"

"Maybe for free burgers or another free try at the arcade... Doesn't matter! I would like anything! I just want something free." he said, picking the little bag out of the container.

But, on the touch, it didn't seem like there was a piece of paper in that bag. Something else was inside. Zoro opened the shiny little bag, looked inside and made a disappointing face soon after.

"So… what did you get?" Sana asked again.

"Just a piece of trash." Zoro became grumpy because the prize wasn't what he really wanted. He reached inside the bag and pulled out two different things – a small plastic needle and something that resembled a flower. Sana couldn't recognize those things so she asked Zoro to show them to her, "Okay, this is a needle but… what the hell is this thing and what am I supposed to do with them?!" he yelled but happiness and excitement now filled Sana's face instead. She took the two things in her hands and just admired the beauty of them, "So, what are those?" Zoro asked. Sana connected the needle and the "flower-like" thingy and made…

"A hairpin." she said but Zoro looked at her confused.

"That seems more like a toy than the actual hairpin." Zoro said, looking at the beautiful thing in Sana's hands. She disconnected the two part of the "hairpin" and explained.

"This little thing goes on the needle like this." she said and connected the two parts again.

"Yeah, but why the…?" Zoro started.

"Hmm… it doesn't matter. It's beautiful." she said fully excited but calmed down and looked at the little blue hairpin in her hands and admired it, "It's a beautiful windmill." she said with a soft voice.

The little blue windmill on the needle may seem like a toy but in Sana's eyes, it was more than that – it was a beautiful accessory. She continued to admire that little thing while Zoro only looked at her, feeling less grumpy by the moment. He couldn't keep an angry face when the girl beside him was glowing in happiness.

"You can have it." he suddenly spoke up, breaking the long silence.

"Eh?" Sana looked up at him but Zoro was looking to the side, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

"I said you can have it. Why would I need that? I don't need those girly things. So, take it." he finally looked at Sana and her smile widen.

"T-thank you so much!" she wanted to hug him but restrained herself; she only bowed. They were in the middle of a busy street after all and she didn't have the guts to do it in the first place. Zoro smiled at her and took the hairpin from her hands.

Because it was a hot day, Sana had her hair up in a small bun the whole day, to cool her neck. And not just that… now was a great opportunity for Zoro.

He reached to Sana to put the hairpin near her bun. She just stood still, barely breathing, while Zoro was putting the pin in her hair. She could hear her heart beating fast but she couldn't move. Zoro's neck was only centimeters away from her face and with every breath Sana would catch a piece of Zoro's smell. She could barely stand on her shaky legs.

"Damn, this thing is hard to attach. Well, I hope I got it… somehow." Zoro said after he took a step back. He smiled at Sana but she looked straight down and blushed. Her mind went all pink and she once again felt strong feelings for Zoro, "You look very nice. Here, have a look." Zoro pushed Sana to the store window where she could see her reflection. The hairpin looked really nice on her but she didn't stare at that little thing the whole time – Zoro was right there beside her and she could see, in the store window, both of them, beautifully standing close together, like they were from some high-class painting.

"Umm... thank you… again." Sana somehow muttered and Zoro hit her on the back.

"You don't need to thank me. This thing suits you so it's all okay. Now, let's go back home." Zoro said and took his school bag off the ground where he left it to play the arcade. Sana looked at herself in the window once again before she ran to Zoro.

They went home with mostly Zoro talking but assuming he's a silent type of a guy… they didn't talk much.

…

" _ I'm home _ !" Sana said entering her home and taking off her shoes in the hallway.

"Welcome home _ , _ _ nee-san _ !" her little brother greeted her first but started laughing few moments after.

"W-what's funny?" Sana blushed.

"What's that thing in your hair? Are you a kid?" he couldn't stop his laugh which made their Mom come to the hallway to see what's wrong.

"Kids, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Haha, Sana- _nee-san_ put a toy in her hair!" little bother just couldn't stop.

"It's not a toy! Get lost!" Sana yelled out of the embarrassment and the little boy ran away, "Jeez... always making fun of me…"

"But really, why did you put a little toy windmill in your hair?" Sana's Mom asked.

"It's a hairpin… A friend gave it to me…" Sana smiled, remembering Zoro.

"More like, a boyfriend!" little brother peeked out of the living room and laughed at Sana again.

"It's not! I don't have a—"

"Now, now, calm down, both of you. Sana, dear, go get ready for dinner and don't mind your brother, he's just fooling around." her Mom said, calming Sana a little, "But really, that hairpin looks lovely on you." Mom smiled, making Sana smile too.

She went to her room, changed clothes and pulled the hairpin out. It was a small piece of plastic but it held a wider and deeper meaning to Sana. She smiled and put the hairpin on her drawer.

' _ Thank you… _ '

…

Sana decided not to wear the hairpin in her hair at school but she put it in the front pocket of her schoolbag with the windmill part sticking out. She wanted to have it with her all the time, as her new good luck charm.

…

"I'm sorry you have to do this, Sana _-chan._ We will make it up to you next time, I promise!" said Sana's _senpai_ and music club president – Hinomiya Akemi. On this yet another hot day Sana had to be in the clubroom and help her _senpai._ Her upperclassmen had some things to do in the town so they asked for her to clean the clubroom after their practice.

"Ah, it's okay…" Sana said smiling after her _senpai._ They left the room waving and apologizing. Sana was left alone, to tidy the instruments and the chairs that were all over the room.

The whole cleaning thing went easily but it was longer that Sana expected it to be. When she finally finished it, the sun was already setting.

"This really took me longer than expected… I'll be late for dinner if I don't go home now." Sana said to herself, closing the little instruments' storage room. Her _senpai_ left her the key of the room so, after Sana took her own things, she locked the door and hurried down the stairs to hand that key to the janitor. She was the only student left in the school so it was a bit scary to walk around.

"I am sorry for taking so long to finish the cleaning." Sana apologized, bowing to the janitor after she gave him the key.

"Ah, it's all right. But, next time, ask for help from your friends in the club. You shouldn't do this all on your own." the janitor smiled putting the key on the big keychain along with the others.

"They had some business to take care of but they will clean next time… I hope." Sana forced a weak smile and bowed again to the old janitor before leaving the school building.

' _ I have to hurry home! Why did now, out of all times, my cell phone battery had to die? I can't call home to let them know I'll be late because of the cleaning duty.' _ Sana thought while running to the school gates. But, on her half way there, someone came to the gates, blocking her way. There were several people standing but she couldn't see them very clearly until she reached the gates. She recognized some of the faces.

Standing in front of the high school gates were some girls from Sana's class – always-so-popular Maki _-chan_ and her two closest "friends" who would tail Maki everywhere – twins Yuko and Yoko, also the classmates of Sana's. Those three were very popular among boys and girls in class 1-B and beyond. They would always go everywhere together and everyone had to stay out of their way. In class and around people them, especially Maki, would be always happy and kind but they didn't seem that way now.

Other than the three girls, there were four boys standing in front of the gates too. Sana recognized them as the members of karate club – they were tall, masculine and just super dangerous. They were all smiling on Sana like they were ready to beat the soul out of her.

"Well, well, if it isn't our lovely, smart and quiet classmate, Sana _-chan…"_ said Maki, approaching Sana. Sana took a step back but couldn't do more than that. She just stared at Maki who was grinning from ear to ear, "I was waiting for you… Why are you leaving school so late? Did you have any extra club activities? Or is it maybe…" she stood in front of Sana, looking her right in the eyes, "… you hung around with some boy back there, huh?" Maki's tone was cold and her eyes scary but she still had that freaky grin on her face. Sana never saw this side of Maki; it was surely a scary sight.

"I… I had to clean the clubroom so—"

"Clean the clubroom?! For real?!" Maki snapped and yelled at Sana, backing of a little. Her yelling made the other people in her crowd laugh like hyenas.

"You must be shitting us! Don't lie, you bitch!" one of the twins, Yoko, shouted through her laughing.

"They say that the quiet ones are the most dangerous. Won't you agree?" Maki asked but Sana didn't say a thing, "Come here with me.", Maki frowned and grabbed Sana by her wrist. Her grip was hard, nothing that suits a girl. Maki dragged Sana and pushed her really hard on the cold metal gate. The other people who supported Maki came behind her, as her loyal crowd.

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet." said one of the guys, snapping his fingers.

Sana was afraid. More than afraid, she was terrified! She was never in this kind of situation and she didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed with fear. The people behind Maki were just laughing like they were watching a light comedy.

"So… let me get to the point… You, my dear Sana _-chan,_ are causing some big problems, you know that?" Maki started but Sana couldn't say a thing. She didn't know of what problems Maki was talking about. Sana would always try not to get involved with any suspicious things and always avoid danger. She was always quiet and honest, nice student who studies hard for good grades and a nice friend. So, what problems was Maki referring to?

"You see… I've been watching you.", Maki said again, after a pause.

' _ So, it was her! I knew I felt someone's presence around me. Why was she watching me?' _ Sana thought, her doubts being cleared.

"And you know what? I didn't like what I saw, you know? You think you're all great and nice, yeah… You act like some honor student, trying to work hard and always do your club activities… BUT!" Maki yelled and came closer to Sana, "That's where the problem begins… You've been hanging around with some boys lately, haven't you? What are you doing, acting like a real bitch, going around with other girls' boys, changing them like socks? Hopping from one to the other… Here, I heard from Yuko, Yoko and some other girls that one blonde boy from 1-A came looking for you and you just joyfully jumped and went with him and thus, you've been hanging with him a lot. Isn't that right?"

' _ Sanji-kun _ ?'

"And the story doesn't end right there… You, little miss, have been buzzing around my man too. And that's what I don't like at all." Maki lowered her voice and grabbed Sana's shirt and tie tightly, like she was about to strangle her.

' _ Her man? Exactly… who is she talking about _ ?'

"You still seem like you don't understand things, huh? And yet you're the top student of our class… Is the name 'Zoro' familiar to you?" Maki asked and Sana's eyes widen, "Yeah, it seems like I hit the jackpot!" Maki smirked, grabbed Sana's shirt tightly and slammed her to the gates once again, "I saw you, little bitch, hanging around with him after school; playing your sweet little music, acting like you're his girlfriend, being all happy and smiling with him and then you would walk home together. Well, here's some news for you – he is mine! You got that, bitch?!" Maki slammed Sana against the gates once again while the others laughed at the scene. Maki showed her hand to the others in the back and they handed her… the baseball bat. That's when Sana's blood froze and her breathing muted.

"Listen carefully now…" Maki started and put the bat tip under Sana's chin, "If I ever, ever, EVER see you again around Zoro, your pretty face won't be so pretty at all anymore. You understand me?!" she yelled and Sana nervously nodded her head, "Good." Maki let go of Sana's shirt, pushing her to the metal gate once again, making her fall on her knees. She went back to the crowd, giving back the baseball bat to one of the guys.

"I hope you got the warning and…" Sana looked up at Maki and what she saw shocked her. Maki hugged one of the guys and kissed him passionately. The others just watched and widened their grins, "… if Zoro somehow finds out about what you just saw… you better pray for your life. See ya around, stinkin' bitch." Maki said, kicking some dust into kneeling Sana.

"Also, stay away from our beloved Sanji _-kun_ or I'll make you pay... you dirty slut." Yoko said, grinning to Sana. The twin spit in front of Sana's legs and the two started laughing crazy. They all left, leaving Sana confused, scared and sad in the dust, by their high school gates, while the sun slowly set.

She came home late and had to deeply apologize to her parents and make yet another excuse for coming home past the hour she usually comes. The stress was building up and she had to let it somehow out – by crying endlessly in her pillow. After she got tired from all the crying, she fell asleep but barely slept any because she would wake up as her nightmares were filled with the incident that occurred that day.

Next morning was usual as ever, only this time, Sana was more stressed out and tired. She left home at the usual time, but the truth was she didn't want to move out of her bed. She didn't want to face those girls again and everyone in her classroom because she knew they would look at her like she was some filth from the street. On her way to school, Sana had to pass Zoro's house. She looked up at it, remembered Maki's words and quickly ran past it, not wanting to have any troubles.

' _ How did all of this happen? Why? _ ' Sana thought on her way, running up the slope to the school.

She didn't get an answer. She thought that it wasn't her fault – she was just trying to make friends with those two boys. She didn't want these things to happen. How would she known that some girls would track her down and threaten her? She had no idea Zoro was Maki's boyfriend! She saw other girls going crazy around Sanji but she never thought they would actually get that angry at her for just having lunch with him often. Sana's high school life only started and it was getting complicated, and it was soon the end of first term…

Still feeling afraid of what might happen, Sana walked into school and went to her locker to pick up her shoes but once she opened it many pieces of papers came out. She picked them up quickly so that no one will see. Her eyes widen as she saw the content written on those papers…

" _ BITCH!" _

" _ YOU SLUT!" _

" _ JUST STAY AWAY FROM ALL THE BOYS, YOU RUNT!" _

" _ MISS BITCHY BITCH" _

" _ DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!" _

" _ GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND STOP STEALING BOYFRIENDS!" _

And so on…

The messages were not just frightening but also disgusting and evil. Tears came to Sana's eyes but she couldn't afford to be seen like that. She gripped those papers, not knowing what to do next. She felt glares at her so what was the right thing to do? How to act?

"Yo, Sana _-chan!"_ she felt the pat on the shoulder and heard Emi's voice. Sana quickly scrunched up the papers and put them in her pocket.

"Ah, good morning, Emi _-chan,_ Haruna _-chan."_ Sana turned, greeting her friends with nervous voice.

"Hey hey, what were those papers?" Emi wondered but gasped quickly, " _ Are those _ … love letters?" she asked all excited but Sana wasn't happy even a bit.

"A-ah, no no. It's nothing like that." Sana tried to defend herself.

"Than… what is it?" Emi persisted.

"It's nothing… really." Sana smiled but her friend wasn't convinced. Luckily, there was Haruna to stop her, as always.

"Come on, Emi _-chan,_ it's not nice to disturb someone's privacy, right?" Haruna said.

"Yeah but… we're friends, right?" Emi asked and the other two nodded. After more of Haruna's speech, Emi relaxed and stopped asking Sana about the papers.

Truth to be told, Sana really didn't know how to tell her friends about all of that. Or could she even tell them? What if they act like the others and start calling her names too? Sana decided that it was for the best if she just kept that problem for herself.

During classes, Maki would often turn to Sana and shoot her with death glares and after Sana put her head down, Maki would proudly smile and turn back to "pay attention to the class". On the breaks between classes, Sana just sat in her desk and stayed quiet while Maki and her surroundings laughed and joked around on the other side of the classroom, often looking at Sana.

"Heeey~ Sana _-chan!"_ Emi's voice snapped her quiet friend, "What is wrong with you? You've been so quiet lately. Are you feeling sick?" she asked worried.

"If you're feeling ill, we can guide you to the nurse's office." Haruna offered.

"No, I-I'm fine, really. I just didn't have enough sleep last night." Sana said, smiling.

"Oh, that's also bad! Why don't you go and have a bit of rest in the nurse office?" Emi suggested.

"N-no, I'll be fine! You don't have to worry." Sana panicked, met with Maki's eyes and silenced. She was somehow saved by the bell and the teacher coming in the classroom.

' _ I don't know what to do… I'm feeling awful but I think that this is just the beginning of my torture…' _

…

"It's time for the lunch break and we must go to our club… Are you gonna be okay, Sana _-chan?"_ Emi asked Sana, holding her lunch box. She and Haruna still looked worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just go and have a great time." Sana smiled. She had to force a smile and not to worry her friends even though she wasn't in a mood for laughing. Haruna and Emi looked at each other but finally agreed and left the classroom.

"You're playing along pretty nicely, Sana _-chan."_ Sana heard Maki's voice coming in front of her, after her friends exited the classroom. Maki came to Sana's desk and leaned to her, "We will be somehow nice and won't spread the word about what you did but you just have to stay away from the boys, got it?" Sana nodded, still feeling afraid of Maki's words and her nasty-looking eyes, filled with evil.

 _"Kyaaa!_ Sanji _-kun!"_ the rest of the girls squealed and ran to the classroom door. Maki backed off from Sana and just waited to see how her prey will react to Sanji.

"Sanji _-kun,_ did you come to see me today?" one girl asked.

"I made some extra lunch so would you like to join me?" another girl followed right after.

"Please, Sanji _-kun,_ stay with us!" the girls plead but Sanji had his eyes fixed only on Sana, right from the moment he entered the room.

"Excuse me, girls… Next time okay?" Sanji tried to escape the mass of fangirls.

"Awww, you said that last time!" they all whined but he excused himself and started walking straight to Sana's desk. She bowed her head, trying to look like she's busy with her lunch.

"Sana _-chan…"_ Sanji spoke up but Sana didn't lift her head, "Sana _-chan?_ Are you okay?"

"I-I'm all right, just busy with my lunch." she responded fast. Maki smirked at her, waiting for her next reaction.

"Oh, yeah, that's why I came. Would you like to eat with me?" Sanji asked, smiling softly.

"Umm, no, I'm sorry. I-I have to go." she rushed her speech, took her lunch box and stood up from her chair. Sana ran out of the classroom, leaving confused Sanji behind.

"Wai—Sana _-chan!"_ he called for her but Maki stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"It's no use, Sanji _-kun…"_

"Maki _-chan?"_ he looked at her.

"Sana _-chan_ has been acting really weird lately but when I asked her what is wrong… I just couldn't believe what she told me…" Maki put on a sad face and let go of Sanji's arm. Sanji wanted to hear the story; he was really worried about Sana.

"What is wrong with Sana- _chan_?" he asked.

"Well… I don't know how to say this to you but… she told me that you bother her too much lately, always asking for her and just chasing after her every day. But, she didn't know how to say that to you because she felt sorry for you. She told me that in confidence… I'm sorry, Sanji _-kun."_ Maki made an even sadder face and Sanji just stood there in confusion, terrified…

' _ Sana-chan thinks… that I bother her? _ ' he thought. Sanji still couldn't believe in Maki's words.

"I'll go look for her." he said, ready to run after Sana.

"NO!" Maki yelled and everyone in class, including Sanji, turned to her, "I mean… you don't want her to hate you more, right? I think it's better if you just don't make any contact with her anymore." Maki tried to be sad again and Sanji finally let it go.

He agreed with Maki and calmed down. He left the classroom 1-B disappointed and confused. He never thought that he was that big of a bother to Sana. They would always laugh and joke around when they were together so there was really no sign of Sanji being a pest.

But then it hit him – she hangs with Zoro everyday after school. He probably made her forget Sanji and find him as annoyance. She liked Zoro more…

' _ I guess I should just give up and do as Maki-chan says… But… that would mean that I'll lose to that green idiot! _ ' he thought.

"Sanji- _kun_! How about we eat together now?" one of his fangirls from Sana's class asked him again. Sanji accepted the invitation and went with the girls outside.

…

After all that running, Sana ended up outside on the school yard. She luckily found a free bench and sat there, to have a bite of her lunch. The food never tasted awful like that time; it was tasteless and plain because of what Sana was feeling – sadness. She ate her lunch observing the people around her. They were all happy, enjoying themselves while she emitted a sad aura. It seemed that there was no escape from this problem that was surrounding her.

"Yo!" Sana flinched, hearing the familiar voice on her left. She looked up and saw the person she really didn't want to see at all. Zoro stood beside the bench where Sana was sitting, holding the lunch box in his hands.

* * *

_~To be continued~_

 


	7. Chapter 7

Voices of young high school students mixed with the chirp of the summer crickets. It was a hot day, without a single little cloud to block the hot star or a small breeze to cool down the heated air. The pleasant and friendly atmosphere roamed around the groups of students, but there was still one specific spot on the high school campus where that atmosphere wasn't as rich. Between those two people the air was thick and mood quiet and insecure.

Sana looked up at Zoro and Zoro looked down at Sana. His gaze was calm as ever while her eyes were filled with fright and hesitation. They just stared at each other, making the atmosphere more tense and uncomfortable. No one spoke up and Zoro still waited for Sana to greet him back. But, she only stared at him, unable to say a word. Her little gulp seemed like a positive move to Zoro so he relaxed, letting out a long sigh.

"You seem spaced out today, huh?" he said and looked at Sana again. The girl flinched, moving her gaze away from the green-haired _kendo_ warrior. She stayed silent so Zoro continued, "You're looking pale… Is there something wrong?" he asked again but Sana just shook her head and packed back her lunch box. Zoro wasn't convinced with that kind of response. He stood for a few more moments but decided to join Sana and sit on the bench with her. Sana saw that and made a quick move to the side, creating a wide range between her and the boy. Zoro noticed her every move but continued to act natural. He just sat on the free spot and placed his own lunch box on his lap.

"So, you're not gonna answer any of my questions?" he asked but got no answer from the shy and silent girl next to him, "Do I need to repeat it for you again? What's wrong?" he asked the question again but, honestly, Sana didn't know how to answer him that. What was really wrong with her? Is she afraid? Or maybe she couldn't compose a proper answer for him?

"There's nothing wrong…" Sana said quietly, almost like for herself.

Zoro sensed that Sana really didn't want to talk about her problem and he decided to let it go. He sighed and opened his lunch box, ready to "dig in".

"Okay… if you say so…" he said with his mouth full, "So, anyway, I'm feeling quite nice today. I feel so great that I could run a whole track around the school. I'm full of energy ever since yesterday – Kuina and I had a match at her Dad's dojo and now, I just can't wait to go to _kendo_ club and beat some ass out of those cocky upperclassmen. They are just annoying as shit! That's why I finish the practice fast and come to the bench." Zoro talked but Sana's face went sadder. She will never be able to meet him by that bench and spread her music while relaxing in the thick shade.

"So," Zoro started anew and Sana looked up at him, "Now that I did it politely and told how I feel first, it's time for you. So, what's wrong?" Zoro asked again and went back to eat his lunch, waiting for Sana's answer. He actually never intended to give up on Sana. He may seem annoying but Zoro only wanted to help her – that's how he felt.

"There's really… nothing wrong…" Sana replied looking back at her  _ bento _ .

"Huuuh?!" Zoro shouted with his mouth full of rice, "I didn't hear you right. What did ya say?!" he continued to yell, attracting weird looks their way.

"I said, there's nothing wrong… Now, can you please leave?" Sana tried to stay calm as possible and act normal but Zoro knew that this behavior wasn't her at all!

"Nah, I like it here…" Zoro responded shamelessly, continuing to eat and enjoy his food. His stubborn attitude was all part of his plan – to somehow lure the story out of Sana and find out what was really the problem with her.

Sana gripped her lunch box and bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say next. Around them were dozen of students and she didn't want to make a scene where everyone can see and later talk about it. She only wanted Zoro away from her so that she wouldn't have to face Maki and suffer the consequences.

"Please… Zoro… leave me alone…" Sana really tried to stay calm, clenching her teeth to prevent her eyes from filling up with tears.

Zoro stopped eating and looked at her. Sana was trembling, gripping the fabric that covered her lunch box and keeping her head low. He wanted to do something; something that will calm Sana… even though he was not that kind of a guy who comforts and listens to other people's problems but this time… it was different – he wanted to help Sana.

"Oi…" Zoro started with calm tone, reaching his hand to Sana. The girl gritted her teeth and couldn't take it anymore, she had to take action and let it all out right there on the spot.

"Are you deaf?! Or are you stupid?!" Sana yelled, standing up from the bench, "I told you to leave me alone! How many times do I have to repeat it until you understand?! Just leave me alone, damn it!" she yelled at him and Zoro, along with the rest of the campus, looked at Sana with wide eyes.

"O-oi, calm down…" Zoro stood up, trying to calm Sana. He didn't know what was up but he needed to calm her down before things get any worse. He reached and grabbed Sana's wrist, "Tell me, what's—"

"Stay away from me!" Zoro never got a chance to finish the question as Sana yelled and shook her hand out of Zoro's grip. Soon after, she looked at the ground, gripping the lunch box, "I told you to leave me alone…" she said through her teeth. Quickly, Sana ran away from the scene she never intended to make but did. She wanted to escape that place, far away from all the stares, far away from Zoro, far away from everything that was bothering her.

As for Zoro, he stood and watched the girl run from him. The whispers from the people around him came in seconds and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't accept that kind of Sana; something was definitely wrong with her! Not minding his half eaten lunch, resting on the bench, Zoro ran off in the direction Sana did. He needed to make things clear and find out what was really going around her head and why did she tell him those words that he never wanted to hear.

Running as fast as he could, Zoro finally caught up with Sana and not missing a chance quickly grabbed her by the wrist. That scared and surprised Sana but Zoro didn't have any intentions of letting go. Instead of that, Zoro took the lead and ran in front of Sana pulling her without hesitation. Because of Zoro's running and wild behavior, they attracted more weird looks on the way. They finally stopped as Zoro got a chance and pulled Sana behind the second school building. In this area, there weren't so many students so they could relax from the worry that someone's watching.

They both panted heavily and Sana finally got an opportunity to lean to the wall and rest. Zoro, however, recovered fast and as quickly got straight to the problem. He still held Sana's wrist, not wanting her to run away. She noticed that and quickly pulled her hand to free it.

"Let go of me!" Sana said through her teeth.

Zoro straightened up and looked at the girl with the scariest and most serious eyes he ever had! It almost looked like he was about to kill her on the spot. Without any hesitation and warning, not listening to what Sana just said, he took her by both hands, making her drop the lunch box she was holding. He pushed her by the wall, holding her hands close to her face. Their faces were really close, only centimeters away, their bodies touching.

"Tell me what happened!" Zoro commanded, frowning big.

"Like I sai—"

"Cut the crap! I'm not falling for that! Tell me what happened!" he said it, with higher level tone in his voice, gripping her wrists tightly.

"I said noth—"

"Don't give me that half assed shit! Do you really expect me to believe in that? I'm sick of hearing your excuses! You wouldn't yell like that if there's noting wrong!" he yelled. Luckily, there weren't any students or teachers around. Either way, they would come and stop his wild act. Zoro was looking straight into Sana's eyes, trying his hardest to read what's on her heart but Sana just couldn't open up. "The way you behaved just now was nothing like you usually do. There must be something wrong with you. Tell me what it is! What the fuck happened to you?!"

No, Sana just couldn't say it. No matter how loud he yelled at her or how tight his grip on her wrists got, she couldn't say it. No, Sana just couldn't afford for herself to have any more problems with Maki. She really wanted to spend more time and hang out with Zoro but right now… it was impossible.

Sana sighed and looked down. She needed a pause to calm her thoughts and explain everything to Zoro.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong and why am I like this?" Zoro blinked, loosening his grip just a little, "Do you want to know why am I avoiding you and behaving like this?"

"That's what I've been asking you this whole time." he responded and let go of her hands fully.

Summer sun was set up in the sky and everything under it seemed like chopped fries, frying in deep oil. It was a hot June day and even staying in a shade was troublesome and unbearable. The hot air was hard to breathe, but it was even harder for Sana, being cornered by Zoro, unable to escape. The pause lasted and Zoro was slowly getting irritated. No matter what, he needed to hear a proper answer and explanation from Sana. She looked at her lunch box that was spilled in the dirt, closed her eyes and gripped the edge of her skirt. Her eyes finally met with Zoro's, filled with determination and seriousness. Her gaze made Zoro back off a little. He made a surprised face but quickly went back to serious. Sana took a deep breath, ready to deliver the harsh "truth" to Zoro.

"It's all because you're annoying!" her unexpectedly loud voice surprised Zoro, making him back off again, "I want you to leave me alone! It drags on every day: you come to the bench during your club activities and if I'm late you yell at me. I can't come up with any notes – my song writing isn't progressing even a bit – all because of you. When we go home, we always go where you want and if we talk, it's just you – you go on and on, bragging about swords and how you were once again tied with Kuina _-san._ Well, know this – I don't care about that stuff! Your life doesn't interest me! I'm sick of hearing those stories over and over again, every single day! I hate it! I'm sick of you dragging me around! You annoy me! I'm sick of seeing your mug face! I'm sick of everything that involves you! Do you understand now, huh?! Do you understand why I avoid you?! Do you understand how much I can't handle you?" Sana made another pause, looked down and gripped the skirt tighter, making her hands shake, "I just want you to stay away from me… I don't want to have anything to do with you… It's damn troublesome… I can't handle it…" she bit her lip and didn't even wait for Zoro's reaction – Sana pushed away his arm that blocked her way, took her lunch box and streamed back to the main school building.

As for Zoro… he just stood there, totally confused and surprised at her words. He knows Sana as a sweet and nice girl that would  _ sometimes _ act arrogant and nasty and fight with him but... he never expected that she would just break like that and spout all of those things. But, what was most surprising is the thing that a quiet girl just yelled at him. She was always smiling and docile.

Sana didn't say anything earlier. They would often talk after school, when they meet at that certain bench and Sana gladly talked about many different things. It was all sudden for Zoro – the image he had about nice and smiling girl named Sana just evaporated from his mind. Instead of that, his mind was filled with her yelling and strong words. Zoro gritted his teeth, tighten his fist and slammed it hard into the wall where Sana was leaned on, few moments ago.

…

Back in the school, the only place Sana thought it was safe was the girl's bathroom. But, she thought wrong – even bigger trouble awaited her there.

"You bitch!" all-so-popular girl yelled, throwing a punch towards the girl in front of her. A strong punch, right below the left eye, made Sana lose her balance and fall on the cold floor of girl's toilet. Her left cheekbone swelled in seconds and started to hurt really badly.

"You damn filthy bitch." Maki expanded her previous sentence with more strong words. She came to Sana and grabbed her cheeks with one hand, making the cheekbone hurt even more, "So, you think you can just make a scene and walk away, like nothing happened, huh?" Maki growled, waving Sana's head and tightening her squeeze, "Well, listen here, you little runt!" she let go of Sana's face, pushing her, and stood up, "I heard all of it! You made quite a show outside, right? I heard it was quite a thing, and non less… with Zoro! How dare you, you trash?!" Sana just sat there, frightened to death.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Are you really a top student? I guess that warning meant nothing, huh? You're still doing what you please. You even make a scandal!" Maki's yelling didn't stop, "I told you, I don't want to see or hear that you were with him." Maki growled more and stepped on Sana's right hand. The abused girl shut her eyes, trying to bear with the pain. Maki stepped and rubbed Sana's hand like it was a cigar end on the street. The other girls behind Maki laughed in amusement, glad that Sana's receiving such punishment.

"Oi, who told you you can look away, eh?! Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch!" Maki once again grabbed Sana by the cheeks, forcing the poor girl to look straight into her eyes, "This is your very last warning – if I hear something like I did today or even see you around him or with him, I swear…" tone of Maki's voice lowered as she brought Sana's face closer, "I swear I'm gonna send you to the hospital." Maki's eyes were scary, fully representing her words. She pushed Sana on the floor, straightened up and formed a large grin, the girls behind laughing like hyenas. With one snap of fingers Maki's posy muttered and cleared the way for the "princess" to pass.

"Oh, also…" Maki stopped and looked at Sana again, "Go to the nurse's office and get those wounds treated. We don't want anyone to think that you were actually beaten, right?" she widened her evil grin, making others laughs madly again. Maki turned around and continued her way out. The others looked at Sana with their eyes full of disdain. They snickered at her once again before leaving the bathroom behind their leader.

Sana was left alone, sitting on the cold bathroom floor with such large pain surrounding and squeezing her heart.

' _ It hurts… I can't breathe…' _ Sana thought, gripping the shirt on her chest, controlling herself not to cry.

But, she couldn't keep it shut anymore – tears were gushing out of her eyes, showing her pain and suffering. She clenched her fists, trying not to cry loudly and make her voice echo for others to hear. No matter what, she couldn't stop crying – she cried at home, every night before sleep and now, Maki added more salt to her wound.

All Sana wanted was a peaceful and enjoying high school life but instead, she was being bullied for trying to make friends with some boys. That's why she yelled at Zoro – she just wanted to live peacefully! And if parting and breaking the friendship with Zoro was the requirement, then she had to do it… because she doesn't want to suffer anymore than this.

Sana's crying was cut by the ringing chime. She hurried to the class but remembered Maki's words and turned back to the nurse's office. She was, of course, late for the class. Sensei yelled at her bowing figure but all Sana wanted in the moment was to go back to her seat and get away from everybody's looks. Maki held her cheeky grin, looking at Sana's miserable persona. She was more than glad that she dragged Sana to be so pitiful and lousy. It filled her being to see the girl in that condition.

After sensei's scolding, Sana returned to her seat, unmotivated to keep track of the class. She only looked at her blank notebook page, wanting to isolate herself from the rest of the class and all the glares that were stabbing her.

During the class, a note was sent to Sana, through other nearby students. When Sana unfolded the piece of paper, she immediately recognized the handwriting. The message was from Emi who was sitting in front of her, in the first row – the one closest to the door. The girls exchanged looks and Sana noticed that her friend isn't so happy so she couldn't smile at her to make it better. Sana carefully read the message, widening her eyes – she was scared.

" _ What happened to you? What's with those bandages? You're worrying me, Sana-chan. Is it that… someone punched you? Please tell me what happened! Both Haruna-chan and I are worried about you. And, whatever you're going through, know that you're not alone. Please, talk to us. _

~ _ Emi _ "

Sana's face became even sadder. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, especially her close friends. But, on the other hand, she couldn't tell them what happened. She couldn't attract more trouble. She doesn't want Maki to bully her more than she does now.

So… what can she reply to Emi's note? What are her options? She doesn't have many… she could only tell lies and protect herself. She isn't used to lying about this kind of stuff that is actually really serious.

After she read the message, Sana's eyes met with Emi's and, not wanting to worry her, she forced a smile. But Emi wasn't smiling, she was still worried and restless to know Sana's story. Sana went back to the note and wrote a few sentences.

' _ I'm sorry, Emi-chan…' _

Sana passed the note to the same classmates and it went on the same route, back to Emi.

…

"That can't be true!" Emi yelled at Sana attracting weird looks towards them. It was a break between classes so three friends did what they on every break – hang out together.

"Sana _-chan,_ please tell us what happened." Haruna plead with her voice all shaky.

"It's like Emi _-chan_ read in the note – I hurried to class and ran into the bathroom door. Hehe, I forgot you're supposed to pull not push." Sana smiled at her own lie. She wanted to make it into a joke.

"And the hand?" Haruna asked.

"Oh, that happened before – I wanted to get into the bathroom and I put my hand on the door frame. The girl that was inside the bathroom accidentally pushed the door and hit my hand. She didn't see me so it was an accident." Sana kept her smile steady but her friends still couldn't believe in that story.

" _ But still _ …" Emi leaned and looked closely at Sana wound on the cheek, "this really seems more like a punch than a hit on the door."

" _ I'm telling you... _ !" Sana wanted to stop Emi in her further investigation by telling the "story" again but she was cut by a familiar "evil" voice. It was Maki, of course. She called for Sana to step outside with her. Sana didn't have any other chances but to obey the command. She stood up, excused herself and went to Maki. Haruna and Emi stood in surprise – Maki never spoke to any of them and never had any contacts with Sana. It was so damn suspicious for her to call Sana out so suddenly.

"You're doing very well covering the whole thing. You're a great liar, Sana _-chan."_ Maki said as they walked along the hallway. Sana could just clench her fists and do nothing. "All you need is to continue doing that and you will save both of us the trouble – I won't hit you and you will stop feeling that pain and save your body from all the torture,  _ right _ ?" Maki put on her evil grin and looked at Sana. The poor teased girl only nodded and Maki smiled to her. She patted Sana on the shoulder a few times and left. Sana was left alone in the crowded hallway, her mind messed up. She only thought about Maki's threats and how to avoid getting into more trouble. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emi asked her frightened friend. Sana calmed down knowing it wasn't Maki again.

"Ah, yeah… I was just thinking about some stuff." Sana smiled.

"Really? Hmm… Never mind! What I want to know is… why are you so friendly with Maki all of the sudden? It really isn't natural for you two to hang around like you're close friends…" Emi said.

In that crowded hallway and voices coming from all directions, Sana couldn't think properly. What should she say? What to say and make it sound real and convenient? Sana looked around the hallway and saw just other students chatting around, reading  _ manga _ and other magazines or solving some math problems.

"Oh, it was nothing. She couldn't manage to take some notes so she asked me to show her mine." Sana lied again.

"Heh, who does that girl think she is? Just because she's so popular and you have the top grades in our class, she thinks she can use you like that! Don't be fooled, stay away from her." Emi lectured Sana.

Yeah, that was a great advice – stay away from Maki. But, it was always easier said than done. Exactly when will Maki stop her bullying and leave Sana alone?

…

Sana often spaced out, thinking about Maki's warnings and all that happened in one day. Her two friends would have to snap her out of her thoughts, over and over again. They asked Sana if anything's wrong but she would always give them the same answer – "There's nothing wrong, don't worry."

Two girls weren't convinced and decided to eventually get the truth out of Sana. But, Emi couldn't wait for that "eventually". Classes ended and that was Emi's chance. She took Sana by her wrist and without a warning pulled her out of the classroom. The others saw that but Emi didn't bother, she only wanted the truth. Even with Haruna's pleads to take it easy and be careful to Sana, Emi didn't listen.

"Emi _-chan…"_

"Shut up, Haruna _-chan!_ I've had enough of this! I'll get it out of her, one way or another!" Emi yelled, forcefully dragging Sana behind her. She kicked the door of the girl's bathroom and brought Sana in. Emi looked terrifying and Sana just knew that there was no escape.

' _ You too… Emi-chan? _ ' Sana thought, worried about what will Emi do to her as her mind was full of horrible bullying she received in just two days.

"Okay, talk! What is wrong with you? What happened? You shut yourself in today and that is not like you at all. You just smile when we ask you things. So, talk! Tell us the truth!" Emi demanded. Haruna couldn't say a thing, she just observed, scared to say anything.

The real truth was – Sana couldn't say anything that happened. She was afraid for her own safety. She just knew if she tells them that Emi will go to Maki, yell at her and maybe hit her. That will result more trouble for Sana – more bullying and whatnot.

Sana took a deep breath and looked at her friends. They stood in front of her – one worried and one mad.

"The truth is…" Sana held her hands together, thinking about what to say, "Lately… I've been dealing with lots of hardships. The situation in my family is not really great and we have many problems around. It's really uncomfortable for me to talk about it so I kept quiet. I hope you understand… it's really hard." it was a lie she never expected to tell, "I'm sorry for not telling you this. It's my family problem so…" Sana suddenly felt someone hugging her and looked up. Haruna hugged her and cried on her shoulder. In the front, Emi was looking down, biting her lip.

"We're so sorry, Sana _-chan._ We had no idea what happened yet we pushed you and asked you things. Sorry…" Haruna continued to cry, hugging Sana more.

"It wasn't your fault, don't feel like that." Sana tried to comfort her.

"Is there anything we can do to help?!" Haruna straightened up, looking Sana right in the eye.

"Ah, no, sorry. I think it'll be okay. We'll work it out somehow. Thank you for your concern." Sana said and Haruna hugged her again.

"I'm sorry…" Emi's voice came, quieter than ever, "I'm sorry I was so rough to you, forcing you to tell us that."

"Ah, like I said, it's not your fault. Really, you shouldn't feel like that." Sana smiled, but her friends couldn't.

Emi joined the hug apologizing more. In that moment, even though she told a lie, Sana felt happy and joyful. She was glad she had friends like that, friends who cared for her.

But, out of all that 'joy' Sana felt guilty. She lied to those two wonderful girls who shed tears for her. She made up lies and hide things from them. It was all Sana's fault! But, until the whole Maki problem is solved she must keep on like this – deceiving her close friends, just to keep herself safe.

…

He came to the bench but she wasn't there. He didn't wait for his club to end; he immediately went to the school building and climbed the stairs.

"I'm sure it's on the third floor…" he said to himself, skipping steps and hurrying up the stairs, "Shit! Where is it?!" he cursed looking along the hallway. Right-left, there was no one so he decided to check every classroom.

He climbed one more floor and finally found the one where the music club was settled.

"Can we help you?" asked the music club president, Hinomiya _-senpai._

"A-ah, yeah, sorry for interrupting you… I'm looking for a girl… She plays the guitar, mostly outside." he explained, aware of every gaze that was shot to him. Every member of the music club looked at the lost green-head _kendo_ warrior.

"Hmm… girl who plays the guitar? Do you mean Sana _-chan?"_

"Yeah, that's her!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to tell you but she informed me that she's not feeling well so she went home earlier. Do you need something from her? I can pass the message to her if you want." Hinomiya _-senpai_ said.

"No… nothing . It's alright. Thank you." the tall guy said, bowed slightly and went back.

' _ What's up with her? Going home early like that! Damn it! What's going on?!' _

Zoro punched the wall in the hallway of the school's fourth floor, mad that he didn't find Sana. He still couldn't believe her words from today and he wanted to talk it through.

"Marimo-head? What are you doing here?" another guy's voice came from the other side of the hallway. He stood in front of Zoro, carrying the plate full of cookies.

"Swirly-brow… Why do you care? Get lost." Zoro replied with angry tone.

"Oi, I asked you nicely." Sanji didn't give up.

"I just came to look for someone, if you really want to know. Now get out of my sight!" Zoro said and continued down the stairs.

"I've been seeing you with her." Sanji started and Zoro stopped in the middle of the stairs, his back facing Sanji, "What business do you have with Sana _-chan?"_

"That's nothing of your concern, idiot." Zoro growled and continued walking.

"Answer me, you moron!" Sanji demanded but Zoro never gave his answer.

"Sanji _-kun?_ What's all the commotion?" Hinomiya _-senpai_ asked, coming out of the clubroom.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. Here, I baked some cookies for the lovely music club~!" Sanji changed his tone and went happily to meet the rest of the music club.

…

"Zoro! Where were you wandering off? We had to put the gear back on our own!" a big guy in the kendo club yelled.

"Sorry, Captain, I was just taking a bathroom break."

"Did you get lost in school again?" Captain asked and Zoro flinched, "Never mind! This is your last warning! Next time you'll have to clean it all by yourself!" Zoro bowed and the Captain left.

Back in the locker room, Zoro thought about Sana and the things she said earlier today. He couldn't accept it like that! He needs to make sure that those are the things she really means!

…

Back at her home, Sana wasn't functioning well at all – she barely ate something, she only took a shower and shut herself in her room. She couldn't even cry anymore; she just hugged her pillow and crouched on her bed. She couldn't cry but it hurt her; her chest hurt and she could barely handle it. Many things happened just in one day – she ran away from Sanji, she yelled at Zoro, she got beat up by Maki and in the end she lied to Emi and Haruna.

' _ How can I make this right? I don't want to suffer anymore! I don't want to hurt all of them...' _

But those were just thoughts. Sana couldn't think of anything to make the situation better. She could only avoid the boys, obey Maki and lie to her friends. Those were all the possible and only things she could do.

…

Following days were all the same – Sana avoided both Zoro and Sanji, she stayed close to her friends and tried to act natural, Maki would only tease her from time to time without hurting her and she would just practice her music for a bit in the clubroom, then run home right away.

That pattern lasted for weeks and Sana was slowly starting to feel the difference. In the end, for her great work and obedience, Maki quit the bullying and went back to focus on being the center of attention.

One day, class 1-B had to be combined with 1-D for gym class. Because it was summer, they were all outside, preparing themselves to run the track.

"Okay, you'll all run in groups of five. Girls will run 500 m and guys 800 m. That's all, do you understand?!" gym class teacher shouted but got the massive whining for a response, "If you whine, I'm going to add you 200 m more to the track, go it?!"

"Yes, Sir…" students replied fully unmotivated.

 _Sensei_ told everyone to warm up before running so Sana was in group with Emi, stretching.

"Oh, man, I won't survive the whole 500 meters!" Emi said.

"I know. I can barely run 300 m." Sana said stretching her arms.

"And since we're combined with another class, we're going to be on the sun the whole day." Emi whined more, helping Sana with the stretching.

In matter of seconds, murmur came up around Emi and Sana. The girls were gossiping and giggling but it didn't seem like they were talking about Emi and Sana.

"Look, look, under that tree." some girl said.

"Oh my god, they're really at it, huh?" the other girl giggled covering her mouth.

"They seem like they're really enjoying themselves, huh?" someone added.

Sana looked around, to see what's happening until she found the target of all the gossiping. Not so far away from the running track, under the big tree were a boy and a girl. They were… Zoro and Maki! And while everyone else was stretching, preparing for the running, those two were kissing!

Yes, right in the middle of the class, in the middle of the school yard, in the broad daylight, Zoro was leaned on the tree and Maki on him – they were enjoying their passionate moment, and no one was stopping them. No one reported to the teacher, no one cared to do that, they just enjoyed the gossiping.

Sana felt her heart skip a beat and starting to hurt badly, like someone was squeezing it hard. She just watched the two "love birds" having the time of their lives, while she was standing still like a stone. She felt incredibly hurt at that moment.

When Maki parted from Zoro's kiss, she hugged him, looking straight at Sana and smiling victoriously. That made Sana look away, feeling really sad about what she saw just now.

"All right, stretching is over! Everyone gather and when I read your name, come forth. We'll start with class 1-B." _sensei_ said and everyone went to him, ready to hit the track. But Sana wasn't ready for anything – she felt horrible and hurt, she just wanted to crawl in the hole and isolate herself from the rest of the world.

…

From that day onward, Sana would see Maki and Zoro, kissing and hugging everywhere – schoolyard, classrooms, hallways, under the trees and behind the buildings. She even got them in the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sana panicked after she saw Maki kissing Zoro in the girl's bathroom, leaned on the wall. She ran out without wanting to interfere with Maki or Zoro.

"Hey wai—" Zoro started, wanting to call after Sana.

"Huuuh, what was that, dear? Do you have your eyes on that girl, eh Zoro _-kyun?"_ Maki snuggled to him.

"Ah, no…" he responded, still looking at the closed door of the bathroom.

"Is that true? I don't believe you. You will have to convince me. And, I need to punish you for looking at girls other than me. Now, kiss me more to pay for your mistakes." Maki demanded, trying to sound innocent and cute. And Zoro had to do what he was told. The two continued to kiss and hug in the girl's bathroom, with no one else disturbing them.

…

_ 'Why must I always run into them? I don't even know how many times it happened until now but… But I really hate it! I don't want to see them together!' _ Sana thought, running through the hallway. Without looking where she's going, she bumped into someone, making her lift her head to the person. It was Sanji! She excused herself and continued past him, trying to avoid any unnecessary contacts.

"Sana _-cha—"_ Sanji tried calling her but Sana ran away fast, leaving the blonde sad and confused. He really missed her around and just couldn't stand this avoiding.

Classes passed and it was already time for club activities. Sana, as usual, hurried up first to get to the clubroom, without meeting anyone on the way. But, that's where she thought wrong today – on the stairway were twin sisters who follow Maki everywhere – Yoko & Yuko. It seems like they waited just for Sana. She couldn't avoid them.

"Glad to see you here so early after classes, Sana _-chan._ We waited for you." said Yoko.

"Yeah, we wanted to see you sooo badly." added Yuko. They both giggled and Yoko grabbed Sana's wrist pulling her to the wall behind them.

"Maki _-chan_ told us to meet you here and tell you a few words." Yoko said, "She wants us to teach you a few things…"

"You see, you've been disturbing her too much lately, always interrupting when she's with her boyfriend, Zoro _-kun."_ said Yuko.

"That's right. So, she asked us to do her a favor and teach you how not to disturb other people. We gladly accepted the job!" Yoko was grinning widely.

"But, Yoko _-chan,_ what about us…? We also saw her today with Sanji _-kun,_ right?" Yuko reminded her sister.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Well, that's just one more thing we need to teach you – to stay away from OUR Sanji _-kun!"_ Yoko clenched her fist, ready to hit Sana.

"That's enough!" a man's voice came behind them. It was a voice of the savior, the brave knight that came to the rescue.

The twins quickly recognized that voice and let go of Sana. They were in shock and didn't know what to say as they just ashamed themselves in front of their idol. But, Sana was surprised as well. She really didn't expect him, or anyone, to come here. He had a really scary face, her first time seeing it. She could barely utter his name.

"San…ji… -kun?"

* * *

_~To be continued~_   
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Afternoon sun was set on a still blue and clear summer sky. It emitted a large amount of heat that would hopefully calm down in the evening. But, that evening was too far away. People tended to stay inside and not come out until the heat calms a bit. Familiar sound of the summer cicadas could be heard through open windows of most buildings. Unwillingly opened windows let in those sounds, with hopes for a wind to also come and cool the heated rooms.

School classes ended; most of the students went home to finally relax after a hard and hot day which everyone spent mostly indoors, in the crowded classrooms. But, there were always those people who stayed in the school even after the chime signaled the end of their long day full of something to learn. Those people were the students that had club activities and the employees who are there to take care of the school after most of the people go home.

And then there was the group of four first year students, in the first school building, standing on the stairway that leaded to the second floor. Three of them were girls, standing on the corridor where the stairs from the first floor ended, all of them looking at the fourth person with the same expression. The fourth person was a blond-haired boy, boy from the class 1-A, looking at the girls with the biggest frown he ever made. In his eyes was pure rage, the rage he never thought he would look a girl with. And as for the girls, they were all frightened to death by his glare; they just didn't know what to expect.

Sanji didn't even take a step closer to them and the mean twins shivered more, taking a step back, closer to Sana. The bullied girl was relieved on the one side and scared on the other, never before seeing Sanji mad like this.

"Sa-Sanji _-kun…"_ slowly whispered Yoko - the braver twin at that moment. Her sister held her by the hand, both swallowing hard few moments after Yoko called boy's name.

"We…We were just…" the other twin, Yuko, tried to continue after her sister but Sanji just kept his angry glare, making the girls to barely let out their voices. Sana just stood behind them, not being able to say anything; she just stared at Sanji, just like the two of her classmates in front of her.

"We were just… talking to Sana _-chan…_ Yes. We were just asking her to lend us her notes from the English class. Yes, that's right…" Yoko gathered a whole amount of courage she had, just to take a tiny step closer to Sanji and tell a lie. But that lie was so shallow and plain that anyone could say that it was not the real story. Sanji relaxed his frown a bit and straightened up more, looking like a scary giant compared to the girls who seemed like tiny frightened mice.

He was still standing on the stairs, with one hand in his pocket. The other hand was tightly gripping the steel handrail that was strongly drilled in the hard concrete wall. And it seemed like Sanji was about to pull that piece of steel out of that wall; he was pissed off and that see-through lie just added more fire and made his blood boil more. But he controlled it all perfectly.

"That didn't seem like an ordinary talk to me." he said with the calmest voice he could possibly pull out. The tone in his voice was cold, like he didn't have a single emotion in him.

The twins took another small step back, obviously failing to deceive a student from class 1-A. They had to come up with an excuse that would work out… possibly work out.

"Well…" Yoko started but as soon as her eyes met Sanji's, she looked away, her mouth drying fast, unable to let out some words. Sanji waited. He waited for another potential lie or something that will make him spit out what was on his mind. The other twin held her skirt tightly, trying to speak up.

"Y-Yoko…" Yuko started but Yoko didn't dare to look at her. If she would do so, who knows what will Sanji do. "Yoko… you know… We… We need to pick up those groceries Mom told us to. She… She's making something delicious for dinner. You know… groceries…" that was the biggest and most complex sentence Yuko has said the whole time she was on those stairs.

Yoko seemed like she remembered something. She suddenly flinched and smiled nervously. Her small laugh was also plain like her lies and Sanji just tilted his head to it. Yuko came up with an excuse for those two to escape from a deadly situation they were buried in.

"Ah, y-yes… we need to get the groceries…" Yoko laughed again, holding her sister's hand tighter, giving her the signal that it was time for running.

" _ E-excuse us! _ !" both sisters shouted at the same time and bowed. Not a second later they streamed downstairs, right next to Sanji. Once in the first floor hallway, the running began. They ran as fast as their legs could afford them to. Both Sanji and Sana could hear them screaming and running across the courtyard when they finally exited the school building.

Everything that happened in the last fifteen minutes scared Sana to the bone and she just couldn't make herself move, run like her classmates, run to her clubroom on the fourth floor of the first school building. Instead of running, she just shivered in the corner of the stairway corridor that was connecting the stairs that led from the first to the second floor. She was still holding her school bag strap tightly, her nails digging into her palms.

Few moments after the screaming of the scared twins died, Sanji opened his eyes and looked up at Sana, his gaze frightening her more, making her turn her head to the side. He saw that move and caught himself and his angry expression. Sanji quickly relaxed his face, not wanting to scare the poor girl in front of him. Instead of that big and scary frown, on his face came a heartwarming and gentle smile and it was dedicated only to Sana. But the girl still looked at some imaginary spot on the floor on her right. She still shivered, like she was waiting for Sanji to yell at her, not catching even a glimpse of his lovely smile. Sanji smiled more to the sight of the girl that seemed so tiny and so precious that he thought some wrong words would break her. She seemed so fragile but that just made him want to protect her more.

"Hey, Sana _-chan..."_ he started very gently, not to scare her even more but she flinched still looking to the side. Her eyes seemed like they would fill with tears any moment. Sanji took a deep breath and released his hands; the left one from the handrail and the other out of his pocket. But, he still stood on the same spot, not wanting to scare Sana, even more than she already is, by coming closer.

"From what I've heard and saw this whole time you avoided me… I can finally get a full picture of your situation. I finally understood everything." Sanji continued. Sana's eyes widened but she still looked at that one spot on the floor, still not brave enough to look the blonde boy in front of her. Instead of that, she seemed like she was waiting for the next part of the story Sanji would tell.

' _ He… knows?' _ she thought, big part of her still not believing Sanji's words.

"The thing I just witnessed was like a period at the end of the sentence, completing and ending the story I had in mind. Like the final piece of puzzle I've been hopelessly putting together this whole time. And now, the picture is here. The story is here. I know and I understand." Sanji said and took a pause. Sana could clearly hear him taking a deep breath, like he tried to relax or get some more air to continue his story telling.

"Sana _-chan..."_ he called for her with a gentle tone in his voice, hoping that the scared girl will look his way. It took her some time but Sana slowly turned her head in his direction, periodically looking at him. Her eyes were still mostly focused on the marble floor of the stairs. Sanji smiled wider, ready to make a careful move – he offered his hand to Sana, like he was trying to call for a frightened little fawn in the woods.

But, that little fawn was too scared. Sana just couldn't make herself trust Sanji. He was scary, like a hungry wolf, ready to eat that little fawn, just five minutes ago. She couldn't talk to him. She just couldn't tell him everything, even though he already said that he knows her situation. She didn't know how much he knew about the whole thing. She just couldn't assure herself to trust him. She couldn't trust anyone in the time like this.

"I… I need to go…" she whispered, loud enough for Sanji to hear it. Sana gripped the strap on her schoolbag again and went to the next set of stairs that led to the second floor, still not looking at Sanji.

"Sana _-chan,_ wait!" Sanji's voice came through, making Sana stop in the middle of the stairs. She was standing still like a stone; waiting for what will Sanji do next. And she knew he was standing behind her, on that corridor where she was just seconds ago. She heard his breathing that mixed with the sound of cicadas, coming from the opened window behind them.

"I already told you… I completed the puzzle…" that meant nothing to Sana. She still couldn't believe him. "I know what happened and… I want to help you." she heard his voice behind her. Sanji's voice was imbued with determination and seriousness, slightly erasing Sana's doubts. "I most likely don't understand how you're feeling; I've never been in such a situation but… I want to understand!" his sudden raising of the tone made her flinch slightly . Sanji noticed that and calmed down his excited feelings. "It's always better to share your story with someone. It's always better to talk about it and let it all out. It'll make you feel better and make me… understand your feelings." his voice slowly muted but the volume was just enough for Sana to hear the whole thing.

She clenched her fist that was resting on the wall handrail. She bit her lower lip, almost to make it bleed. She didn't know what to do. Her head was filled with many things, with most complicated stuff ever. Can she do it? Can she really trust Sanji? Can she just go all out and tell him everything? Can she just turn around, smile and open her heart to him?

It seemed impossible… very impossible. But, after Sanji's words she really felt like she wanted… no, like she  _ needed _ to share her story with him. She didn't tell anyone this whole time – not her friends, not her family, no one! Sana kept this whole bullying thing for herself as she thought that " _ it was only her problem and she had to deal with that alone" _ . Right now, she felt support and the offering hand, someone that really wanted to help her.

Her grip carefully loosened, she took a deep breath and finally made her mind.

Sana slowly twisted her ankle, making a turn to the side. Her face showed worry, anxiety and doubt, all mixed up in one sad face. On the other side, Sanji was smiling; wanting to lower the pressure Sana was feeling. And what awaited her when she turned? That warm and saving offered hand she was thinking about. It didn't seem scary at all. The whole atmosphere around Sanji was different – it was warm, pleasant and calming, making her feelings settle a little and her face change the expression. She felt calmer but still couldn't form a smile.

When their eyes met, Sanji smiled more, sending that wonderful warm wave of his true feelings her way.

"It's still early for clubs to start and  _ senpais _ didn't come either. How about we go out of here? Let's go outside and relax." Sanji continued to smile, not letting his arm get tired of reaching to Sana.

It took her a few moments of thinking but as soon as Sana took a small step down, Sanji felt relieved and victorious that his words finally reached the scared and fragile girl. He imagined himself as a prince, offering his hand to the gentle princess on the stairs. And Sana acted like a princess he imagined – she took his hand before she stepped from the last step of the stairs she was on.

"Let's go… princess." Sanji said, holding Sana's hand really careful, like she was made of glass and about to break if she would make even a slight sudden move.

The two went outside of the school building, outside on the heavy afternoon heat. The Sun was heading west but it still heated the air with the might it had. There was no wind to cool people down even a bit and maybe Sanji's idea for them to go outside was not a very smart one. They walked on the campus, Sana letting go of Sanji's hand long ago. She continued to look down at her feet, not saying a word, just walking next to Sanji.

"Hmm… it's still quite hot outside but I guess we can find some nice spot to sit." Sanji said but there was not even a piece of shade in a huge range around them. They were in the middle of the schoolyard, a piece of campus where everyone would hang around – the benches on the small hill that looked straight on the sport fields.

"Guess we have no choice then… Let's sit there." Sanji said, pointing to the bench in the lowest part of the hill, the bench that was in the first rows.

Sana looked up at the direction he was pointing to and her eyes widened. Sanji pointed to the EXACT same bench where she was sitting that time when she made a scene with Zoro. It was a scary memory; it was the one she wanted to erase from her mind forever. But, before she could even say a thing, Sanji already started walking down the hill to the selected bench. Sana just had to swallow her fear and go.

The wood of the bench was so hot that it seemed like it could catch on fire any moment. The heat went up and through students' clothes, slightly burning their skin. The two sat and just kept it silent. Sanji knew that it was his duty to calm down Sana and not to expect the first words from her. She was still vulnerable so she couldn't just go along and tell her story right away.

"So…" Sanji somehow began but Sana only looked at her hands placed on her lap. Sanji took a deep breath before continuing, "I know I said that the puzzle is complete and all that but… I really want to hear Sana _-chan's_ true story." he said but the girl never looked up so he continued, "Okay, let's start from the thing that happened not so long ago… Those two girls, Yoko _-chan_ and Yuko _-chan…_ they are your classmates, right?" still no answer and no movements from Sana, "I also noticed them in the crowd of girls that follow me everywhere. So… they probably got mad when Sana _-chan_ was talking to me and tried to push you away and ban you to talk to me, right?" Sana didn't do anything, "Continuing slowly… I also noticed that they follow Maki _-chan_ everywhere." on the mention of Maki's name, Sana flinched and her eyes grew bigger. Sanji definitely noticed that. He was following Sana's every move, the whole time he was talking. "By your move, I can't help but figure out that Maki _-chan_ had some kind of impact on your life. You two have some common past." he stopped there, just to see Sana shiver, just like she did on the stairs in the school. "In my guessing, you two encountered a lot in the past and I can figure out why…" Sana started to shiver more, holding her hands tightly, "It's  _ that stupid green idiot _ , right?" Sanji looked up at the sky that was slowly becoming orange and Sana bit her lip. Sanji got it all right but… he was just beginning to reveal the real thing. "Sana _-chan…_ you most likely didn't know that those two were together, right? The moron never talks about anything other than those stupid swords. And not knowing that they were in the relationship, you continued to talk and spend time with him. The time you stopped talking and rejected our lunch together was the time you met Maki _-chan."_ Sana was now re-calling the whole thing – she had a splendid day at school and it all crashed when Maki stopped her at the gates with her gang. "That day, Maki _-chan_ told me that you said I was annoying you and wanted to get rid of me. But, I never really believed in that. Sweet and smiling Sana _-chan_ would never say something like that, right?" he looked back at her but Sana just kept her head bowed, eyes slowly filling with tears. "Your current expression tells me the correct answer." Sanji chuckled a little but got serious again, "Maki _-chan_ bullied you because of Zoro and the twins because of me… even though Sana _-chan_ did nothing wrong…" Sanji silenced his voice putting his elbows on his knees, chewing on the nail on his thumb, "I will never forgive them…" he took a pause, slight wind blowing their way as the sun slowly went more to the west. "Coming to the next matter – the thing that happened right here, on this bench." Sana couldn't help it anymore - she looked at Sanji with one fast move of her head, her eyes wide in surprise.

' _ He… he knows…' _

"That moron was pushing it too far, probably demanding from you to tell him stuff that was on your mind. Of course, who wouldn't be pissed off when someone was asking them the same thing over and over again? Who wouldn't flip out when someone was pushy like that? Everybody will; that's the point! I didn't see you two but I heard the majority from some classmates that saw you." then Sanji silenced, scared to talk about the next thing that happened, the next piece of puzzle. "That same day… Sana _-chan_ got injured…" he clenched his both fists, biting off his thumb nail, "Maki _-chan_ did it, didn't she?" he finally looked at Sana and she slightly jumped in her seat. Their eyes finally met and Sanji didn't have any intentions of looking away, "In the end, you stopped talking both to me and that  _ marimo _ idiot, just because those girls told you to, threatened you and bullied you. And yet… Sana _-chan_ didn't do anything wrong… Sana _-chan_ couldn't do anything to defend herself from those things…" his eyelids lowered and he looked at the poor girl sitting next to him. He was feeling sorry for her. But more than sorry, he was feeling a need to protect her. To save her from all the danger and cruelty that was going on in this world.

It was the end of the story, the revealing of the puzzle. Sana was being bullied by her classmates, unable to defend herself, forced to keep it all silent and not tell anyone the truth but here was a boy who knew it all. It was a friend who figured out the whole thing; the friend who stepped out to help her, without making a huge commotion about it; a friend who was there when Sana needed one the most. Sanji was her savior, her knight offering a helping hand.

And now, it was for Sana to confirm or deny his theories, his whole story. She looked away from him and gripped her skirt. She needed a moment. She needed to settle her thoughts. She needed a deep breath.

"It's all as you say…" she finally spoke up, with the nervous voice, "It happened just like that…" but her one thought of Zoro made her lose control and bury her face in her palms, "I never knew they were together!" she started shouting through her tears, "Zoro never said anything and I never wanted to have anything with Maki! I never knew! Yet… yet I suffered… I was tortured and threatened just because I wanted to make some friends!" she cried more. Tears she held for weeks finally emerged. Sanji didn't know what to do – can he let her cry? Or should he hug her? Tap her on the shoulder? Say something? He never witnessed such a thing.

He decided to try what seemed the smartest to him at the moment – he came closer to Sana and put his arm over her shoulders, slowly pulling her closer to him. Sana cried and told Sanji everything through her sobs. She told him everything – how she only wanted friends, repeating many times how she didn't know about the Zoro-Maki couple, telling him how she cried at home to her sleep, how she couldn't tell her two friends because she was afraid that Maki would bully her more, how she basically couldn't do a thing and how in the end she yelled at Zoro to finally leave her alone. Those sad and hard sobs finally stopped as she was ending her story.

Sanji listened to all of that, carefully and patiently, holding Sana by the shoulder the whole time. At the end of her story, he said some encouraging words.

"Don't worry, I'll help you and this whole mess will end." it all ended with Sanji's gentle smile. Sana looked at him and couldn't believe that someone was finally there, offering help to her. Looking at Sanji's constant smile, she couldn't stay sad anymore. On her dry lips grew a small smile that soon became bigger as she was finally feeling safe, after such a long time.

" _ Now _ , let's go. Everybody is probably in the club rooms." Sanji said and offered his hand to Sana. She smiled more and gladly accepted it, going up the hill with Sanji. They entered the school building laughing and continued with their joyful spirit up the stairs and to their clubs.

…

Eventually, Sana stopped thinking about both Maki and Zoro. She stayed away from them but hanged more with Sanji and that made her go back to her cheerful and friendly self. Emi and Haruna were suspecting that something was  _ up _ with Sanji and Sana but they would always smile and deny their statements. Overall, they were a happy company, spending so much time together.

As for Sanji's  _ fangirls _ , he calmed them down by telling them that he and Sana were just friends and telling specifically Yoko and Yuko to never bully her again or he will hate the both of them. With that, the twins stopped their bullying but still envied Sana that was spending so much time with their idol.

"That Sana hangs out with Sanji _-kun_ more now. Aren't you two going to do something about that?" Maki asked the twin sisters one day.

"A-ah, no… We… we will let them be." Yoko said shivering, remembering Sanji's treating words.

"Hmm… Is that so? Well, I don't really care about that, it's not my problem. As long as she stays away from Zoro it's fine. I don't really care what she does with Sanji _-kun_ or any other boy." Maki said, showing her true colors. She didn't really care about her "friends" and their problems as long as it wasn't affecting her and Zoro.

Maki stopped Sana in the hallway once again, though. The girls went to the bathroom and Maki seemed like she had something serious to tell Sana.

"I see you're back to your cheerful self, all nice and dandy. That's nice… but, if you approach Zoro being merry like that, you know what will happen, right?" Maki was scary as ever but Sana knew that she now had Sanji by her side so those words didn't affect her much, "Now go and play with your precious  _ Sanji-kun _ and don't even think of Zoro, okay?" Maki didn't expect an answer. She blew the bubble gum and popped it in Sana's face, making the girl back off a little. She didn't need to feel sad or drop on the floor and cry. No, she didn't need those things back. She was perfectly fine.

But that day, someone else stopped her on the hallway – it was Katsumi, another of Sana's classmates. He always seemed like a friendly guy, ready to help his classmates. Overall, everybody loved him and gladly spent time with him.

"Hello, Sana _-chan."_ he started, walking to Sana on the hallway. He had a sad face on.

"Hello, Katsumi _-kun._ Can I help you with something?" Sana asked politely.

"Well, you were just with Maki _-chan_ in the bathroom, right? Ever since she started calling out for you, you've been really sad. I'm… I'm worried." Katsumi blushed which surprised Sana.

The two were now standing by the window in the hallway, talking with no one around. "I was trying to stay calm and not 'butt in', but I… I just couldn't stand seeing Sana _-chan_ so sad, with every passing day." his eyes showed sadness and worry. Sana really felt sorry for the guy.

"It's okay, Katsumi _-kun;_ she has been nice to me lately. I'm not experiencing those things I did in the past. Maki _-chan_ and I are okay now." Sana smiled, wanting to believe her own words but couldn't.

"I can only imagine what sort of horrible things you experienced…" Katsumi sighed, looking at Sana with his sad face.

Katsumi was a nice guy, about a forehead taller than Sana, with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was handsome, yes, but in the moment of his sadness he was more than cute.

"Thank you for worrying, Katsumi _-kun,_ but really… I'll be fine." Sana smiled tapping Katsumi on the shoulder. She never had and close conversations with him but his worry and honest words made her accept him in her heart.

…

Sana spent her every lunch break in Sanji's company, sometimes with Emi and Haruna joining them. The four made a nice group, always laughing and joking around, enjoying the time of their lives. Also, Sana would spend some time with Katsumi, a nice boy from class who made her laugh really much. She was enjoying his company and was glad that she made another friend.

After school Sanji and Sana often came to each other's clubs and spent more time together. But, all those meetings and happy feelings had to stop – term finals were coming up!

Clubs stopped their activities in the last week of June, giving everyone just enough time to prepare for the exams. And everyone was so intense – those were final exams of the first term. Everything they learned so far will be included in the tests and they had to show how well of a students they really are and how much they have studied during that term.

As those days were closing, students had less time to have fun with their friends, less time to enjoy the lunch break and less time to actually relax. Rain season was at its midst, those gloomy and gray clouds making the students feel more nervous and be under more pressure.

When the days of the exams finally came, rain slowed down and clouds moved away – three final days were showered by golden rays of summer sun.

"Alright, that's it; everyone turn over the papers – the exam is over." homeroom teacher of class 1-B clapped his hands, announcing the official end of the finals. A major wave of happy sighs filled the room, making the _sensei_ smile himself.

Sana looked over to her friends, exchanging smile with them – they were finally free. They showed what they learned during their group studying and judging from the smiles on their faces – the time they spent together didn't go to waste. But, they'll see the real results on Monday.

Big paper on the board in the hallway held the announcement of the final test results. Sana was placed first from her class but seeing the paper of 1-A, her score was really below the student who was first in that class. Still, she was happy – her happy summer can finally begin!

The Friday came and it was the last day of the term. Sanji had to leave early, having some business back home, so Sana had to spend most of the time without him after school and exit the school alone. She stretched on her way out of the school building, breathing in the nice summer air.

"Term finally ended. It feels like we started school only yesterday, wow…. Well, this day was really great and it's time to go home, finally relaxing after all the exam torture." she sighed, going to the school fountain to refresh herself. As she turned the faucet back and stopped the water, she heard some voices, coming from behind the nearest building. As she listened closely, she recognized the voices – they were Maki and Zoro. She didn't want to but she just couldn't help it not to hear their conversation:

"So… are we gonna do it?" was Maki's voice.

"Yeah… I guess so…" came Zoro's voice shortly after.

"Tonight, as promised, right?" Maki asked again.

"Yeah…" Zoro responded coldly. His voice seemed so uninterested and bored, like he only wanted Maki to get away from him.

"Nice! I can't wait…" Maki's voice had a seductive tone in it and after her sentence came the sound of kissing. Sana immediately flinched and went back to the fountain, to drink some more water and clear her thoughts that were now full of images of those two kissing.

As she finished washing her face, she saw Maki coming from behind that building. Their gazes met and Maki smiled victoriously. She raised her chin up and just looked at Sana.

"Have a nice summer." Maki said, leaving the courtyard, leaving Sana confused with water dripping off her face.

' _ What was that all about?' _

…

" _ What do you mean you can't come? Come on Sana-chan! We've been planning this day every lunch break at school! Don't bail on me now!" _ Emi whined over the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Emi-chan! We have to move the plans for another date. I'm sad too but this was just… so sudden. I'm sorry." Sana really sounded like she was sorry something like her brother's flu messed up her plans with her friends.

" _ Okay, next week, for sure okay? Or maybe even… tomorrow?" _ Emi got excited.

"I'm sorry, my parents are still working and my brother probably won't get better soon. We have to do it next week. I'm sorry." Sana apologized over and over again.

She and Emi talked for a bit more, reviewing the plan over again, getting excited like they did while they were in school. The phone call ended with Emi wishing a very _quick_ recovery to Sana's brother.

"I'm sorry, _nee-san_. I messed it all for you." little brother said as Sana was bringing him the cold piece of fabric that was being placed in a cold water bowl. She put the small cloth on her brother's forehead, making him flinch to the cold.

"Don't worry. We're okay. We can always go to the pool next week. Summer has just begun." she said, calming her brother.

She gave him the medics her Mom told her to and went down to the kitchen to cook something for him. Some minutes later, she brought a fresh made porridge but the poor little guy couldn't eat it – the flu was really breaking him down.

"For now, just rest and try to beat that nasty cold." she said, caressing the boy's hair.

…

Sana and her friends didn't even have to wait for the next week – little brother got well within two days so the girls hit the swimming pool right away!

Beautiful and cute swimming suits, friends and fun - that was all they needed! They met some of their classmates and it was awesome adding more fun within the group. Katsumi, the nice and caring guy, was also there and his relationship with Sana became closer with their every meeting. Sana really liked that, it was keeping her mind off of a certain  _ green _ .

Their trip to the pool was planned for every week but it all had to end when the time for homework started. They all had so much fun that they totally forgot about the homework teachers gave them to do during the summer break.

Sana and her friends would meet at Haruna's house to study but no matter how much they did, there was always more!

 _"Waaah~_ I'm beat! Can we do English tomorrow? Biology just took everything out of me, I can't continue." Emi dropped on the floor.

The three girls were sitting on the floor by the small table full of textbooks and notes from class.

"Sure, I'm tired too. I really need some rest." Sana said stretching.

"Well, it's already night so we can end it all here." Haruna added and closed her notebook. The other two girls rejoiced, happy that their torment ended… for now.

They all parted at the Haruna's mansion gates but few steps after, Sana's phone rang. On the display was shown Katsumi's name and number. That surprised and made her blush, remembering how that boy was really nice and gentle with her. She had to admit that she had some feelings for him but couldn't say anything yet. Not wanting for Katsumi to wait, she answered the call:

"Hello? Katsumi _-kun?"_ she answered.

" _ Sana-chan! Finally I can reach you! For some reason, you weren't there when I called you." _ his voice came.

"Oh, sorry; I was at Haruna _-chan's_ place, doing homework."

" _ Ah, then, I'm sorry! I didn't know. I'm sorry I disturbed!" _ Katsumi said, his voice sounding really nervous.

"Hehe, don't be, it's okay. You just didn't know. So, is there something you need me for?" Sana asked.

" _ Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Hmm… where are you now?" _ Katsumi asked over the phone and Sana looked around her.

"Umm… I just crossed the street from Haruna _-chan's_ house so… I'm entering the Sunny East Park." she said, coming in the park.

" _ Oh, perfect! I'm nearby so just wait for me by the main fountain, okay?" _ the boy said.

"Okay…" Sana replied, feeling kind of nervous.

They ended the call soon after and it took for Sana just a couple of minutes to get to the main fountain. But, when she got there, Katsumi was already waiting for her.

"Oh,  _ gomen _ , I got you waiting." Sana bowed and apologized.

"Hehe, don't worry about it. I was on my bike so I got here first." Katsumi said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling very nicely. Sana liked that smile, it made her blush. "So…" Katsumi started, making Sana look at him, fully concentrated on what he was about to say.

"Sana _-chan…"_ Katsumi stared over again, blushing and looking down at his feet, "Sana-chan… I really like you! Will you go out with me?!" Katsumi shouted and Sana startled, widening her eyes. In that moment the fountain sprinklers changed and water went up, crowning Katsumi's proud confession.

Sana still couldn't believe her ears. She held the edge of her skirt and just looked at the boy in front of her. When the said words finally reached her mind and she finally analyzed them, she blushed hard, looking at her own feet, unable to meet Katsumi's eyes.

"Sana _-chan…"_ Katsumi called for her but those short words were all they could utter. They were both blushing madly.

She spent almost the whole summer break with Katsumi on the pool and they would often meet outside of the swimming pool. They would go to eat ice-cream, take a walk, and go to arcade and whatnot! They were laughing and having a great time so… was it okay for her to respond to his feelings and go out with him as something more than a friend? Was it all okay?

"I… I think we could try…" Sana said, her face burning. She was fully embarrassed as no one before confessed to her and Katsumi… he was just a kind of a guy she wanted – kind, funny, friendly and just perfect!

"Really?!" Katsumi shouted, grabbing Sana's hands, making her look at him. But as soon as he realized what he did, he let go of her hands and turned his head away, blushing once again. "So… how about a date… tomorrow?" he said, again scratching the back of his head and looking down, with the blush spreading across his face.

"I have to do homework again in the afternoon…"

"Then, let's meet before that. About 10AM? Here?"

"That sounds nice. I can't wait!" now Sana got excited and blushed quickly looking away.

"Awesome! I can't wait either! Oh, can I walk you home? It's dark…" Katsumi offered and Sana gladly accepted.

They talked and laughed as usual. They were both really happy and thoughts of tomorrow's date made them even happier! Katsumi smiled the whole time, making Sana not to let down her smile too. They parted in front of Sana's house and the girl streamed in and straight to her room happier than ever!

…

" _ OMG! Shut Up! Are you serious?!" _ Emi screamed on the other side of the phone line.

"Yes!" Sana shouted with the same tone.

Two girls screamed and screamed, both rolling over their beds. They were overwhelmed and just filled with so much joy!

" _ I can't believe it! He really said that?!" _

"Yes! When we parted, my phone rang and he asked me to meet in the park. When we met he was blushing and just super cute while saying that! He shouted it and I just…!" Sana screamed, remembering the moments.

" _ So he was all like: 'Sana-chan… I really like you! Will you go out with me?!' like that?" _ Emi said, imitating Katsumi's voice.

"Yes, yes! Just like that! You should have seen him, Emi! He was so cute!"

"I _ 'm so happy for you! You have to tell me everything that will happen tomorrow, okay?" _

"Okay! Oh, my… I just can't wait!"

" _ I'M EXCITED TOO!" _

And so, the two girls continued to  _ fangirl _ , happy for Sana's date with Katsumi. The call ended after a long screaming of joy and everything that followed.

Sana fell asleep happy and excited, barely falling asleep as she was thinking about one thing only –  _ her _ Katsumi _-kun!_

…

"Woow, why are you dressed so nicely?" asked a little boy, peeping through opened door of Sana's room.

"Hmm… it's not of your business…" she replied, fixing her disobedient hair with a pair of hair clips.

"Oooh, is it for a date with your boyfriend?" her brother changed the tone into that I-know-you're-going-out-with-a-boy tone.

"I said, it's not of your business!" Sana shouted, blushing, and threw a box of tissues to her annoying little brother. He managed to escape just in time so that the box flew right out of the room and in the hallway.

' _ Jeez… he's such a pest!' _ Sana thought, making some final checks before leaving the room.

"Why don't you sit and eat properly?!" Sana's Mom shouted as the girl took a piece of toast and streamed out of the kitchen.

"I don't have time for breakfast, I'm already late." she shouted, putting on her sandals. On the wristwatch was 9:54 and she was just praying to get in the park in time. With the usual walking, it takes her about 15 minutes but she really didn't want Katsumi _-kun_ to wait for her.

…

After about 5 minutes of speed-walking, Sana finally got to the Sunny East Park's fountain and again, Katsumi was the one waiting.

"I'm so sorry that you had to wait for me." Sana apologized.

"No worries, I came here earlier myself." he smiled, "So, shall we go?" he asked, not letting that smile fade.

Sana nodded and so, their first date began! Nothing else mattered – just Katsumi and Sana, having a great time together!

* * *

_~To be continued~  
_

 


End file.
